La vengeance des Malfoy
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafic d'enfant...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Mael Galant, mon merveilleux Quebecois, ainsi que NVJM !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le voyage pour rentrer à la maison**

* * *

Une nouvelle année venait de se terminer et tous étaient soulagés : plus de contrôles ni de révisions, et ce pendant deux mois. Ainsi, les élèves étaient à la gare pour rentrer enfin chez eux et profiter des grandes vacances. Cependant, Draco Malfoy, le préfet en chef de la maison de Serpentard, prit le train avec la boule au ventre. Demain, ce serait l'anniversaire de son frère et de sa sœur, des faux jumeaux, qui avait été enlevés quelques minutes après leur premier souffle sous les yeux des médicomages voilà treize ans. Lorsque les Malfoy avaient perdu leurs enfants, Draco avait cru que ses parents allaient divorcer. C'était tellement froid, tellement tendu entre eux. Quelques jours après l'enlèvement, Lucius et Narcissa faisaient chambre à part et s'ignoraient cordialement, à part en présence de leur fils. Il avait fallu de nombreux mois pour que la mère de famille puisse adresser de nouveau la parole à son mari sans fondre en larme. Après cette douloureuse période, l'attitude de sa famille était devenue froide en privé comme en public. De ce fait, le vert et argent savait que, comme chaque année, l'ambiance serait glaciale... Il passerait certainement la journée dans sa chambre pour éviter ses parents…

Le blond sortit de ses pensées en voyant des têtes rousses bien connues à l'entrée du train, qui parlaient comme à leur habitude, bruyamment. Les traîtres à leur sang… En les observant, un sourire méprisable s'installa aussitôt sur son visage de porcelaine. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Malfoy détestaient les Weasley. Des enfants étaient enlevés chaque jour depuis quelques années. Alors pourquoi les Weasley avaient toujours leurs sept gamins ? Tout simplement parce que c'était une famille qui appartenait au camp de la lumière, le "bon" camp d'après le vieux citronné. Un ricanement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Les Malfoy n'étaient pas les seuls qui avaient perdu leurs enfants. Il y avait également les Lestrange, les Nott, les Snape… En effet, son parrain s'était marié avant la première guerre avec une magnifique jeune femme, Lucida Maia Bleufontaine, une française. Seulement, le professeur de potion avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette relation lorsqu'il était devenu espion. Cela s'était passé après la naissance de sa fille et son enlèvement. Draco n'avait alors qu'un an et demi lorsque le directeur de Serpentard avait annoncé à ses parents ainsi qu'à sa femme qu'il souhaitait se séparer. Même si à cette époque, le fils de Lucius était jeune, même très jeune, le souvenir des cris et des larmes de Lucida avait choqué le petit garçon qu'il était. En fait, il y avait surtout une phrase qui était restée gravée dans son esprit : "Je n'ai plus que toi pour survivre à ma douleur !" avait-elle crié d'une voix désespérée en regardant son mari de ses yeux verts qui, en cet instant, reflétaient toute sa peine. Severus avait essayé de lui expliquer tout en retenant ses propres larmes. Seulement, sa femme était partie en courant et avait transplané avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'était plus jamais revenue. Ce jour-là, le professeur de potion avait maudit de tout son cœur Albus Dumbledore pour lui avoir causé tant de souffrances...

Tous les parents qui avaient perdu un enfant étaient persuadés que c'était le leader du camp de la lumière le responsable. Il semblait avoir des espions dormeurs dans tous les hôpitaux sorciers d'Amérique, d'Angleterre, de France et de Russie ainsi que bien d'autres pays. Cependant, personne n'était capable de le prouver...

Les Lestrange étaient certainement les plus à plaindre après les Parkinson. Le couple avait eu des magnifiques triplettes. Malheureusement, un jour après leur naissance, les nourrissons n'étaient plus à l'hôpital, causant ainsi la folie de sa tante et la froideur de son oncle. Ses trois cousines s'appelaient Séléna Alya Lestrange, Véga Camellia Lestrange et Adhara Elnath Lestrange. La première avait de magnifiques yeux noirs et des cheveux tout aussi noirs. La deuxième avait des yeux d'un bleu presque blanc et des cheveux également noirs mais moins foncés que Séléna. La dernière possédait des cheveux blonds, la couleur venant certainement d'un de leur ancêtre et elle possédait des yeux gris comme les siens.

Quant aux Nott, la naissance d'une fille et d'un garçon avait rendu le couple aussi heureux et amoureux qu'au premier jour. Seulement, la fille du nom de Soraya Céleste Nott et le garçon, Eliot Laurent Nott, avaient disparu également le lendemain, volatilisés. Causant une fois encore, la froideur des parents Nott. Une fois où Draco parlait avec son ami, Théodore avait avoué dans un murmure qu'il préférait que sa sœur et son frère ne soient pas là, avec lui. Cette phrase avait tellement choqué Draco que l'aristocrate avait regardé son ami avec la bouche ouverte, clairement horrifié par un tel aveu. Seulement lorsque son ami avait enlevé son T-shirt, le blond avait compris. Les coups de ceinture recouvraient tout son dos. A ce moment-là, le blond aussi aurait certainement préféré que sa sœur et son frère ne soient pas présent.

La dame Parkinson, quant à elle, était tombée enceinte trois fois de suite grâce à une potion de fécondité. Une fois de jumelles, une fois de jumeaux et encore une fois de deux filles et un garçon. La première fois on lui avait pris ses deux enfants, la deuxième fois également malgré le fait que les Parkinson avaient changé d'hôpital et de pays. Quant à la dernière fois, il avait perdu deux enfants, leur laissant Pansy Parkinson. Pourquoi eux ? Tout simplement parce que la famille Parkinson avait des ancêtres qui avaient le gène des vélanes. Les vélanes étaient considérées comme très précieuses et envoûtantes. Le couple et leur fille avaient vécu pendant de nombreuses années, et aujourd'hui encore, avec le souvenir de leurs enfants disparus. Puis finalement, le père de famille tomba en dépression. Madame et mademoiselle Parkinson l'avaient aidé comme elles le pouvaient, jusqu'à qu'il meurt. Suite à cela, Éveline Parkinson s'était remariée deux ans plus tard mais n'avait plus voulu d'enfant et n'en voulait toujours pas à moins de retrouver les autres, ses bébés.

Ainsi, les mangemorts cherchaient encore leurs enfants et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Plusieurs pays étaient touchés par ce trafic d'enfants. Les aurors n'avaient rien trouvé ou plutôt ne voulait pas trouver de preuves contre le leader du camp de la lumière. De ce fait, les familles de sang pur surveillaient de près les grandes familles du camp des "gentils". Les Longdubat, les Potter, Les Weasley...

De nombreuses fois, Draco s'était demandé pourquoi Albus Dumbledore faisait cela ? Pour "convertir" les enfants de mangemort à leur cause ? Ou simplement pour les faire souffrir ? Certainement les deux à la fois. Mais un jour, se promit Draco, les mangemorts et leurs alliés retrouveraient tous leurs enfants enlevés injustement aux mains de leurs parents. Et quand ce jour arriverait, après les avoir mis en sécurité, ils se vengeraient envers les différentes familles de la lumière, comme les belettes.

Le serpentard réalisa qu'il les avait fixés un peu trop longtemps lorsque les Weasley se mirent à le regarder étrangement. Draco leur lança un regard noir qui aurait rendu fière son père et se détourna. Bizarrement il n'y avait pas Saint Potter avec eux. L'aristocrate détestait de tout son cœur le survivant, pas autant qu'Albus Dumbledore mais presque. Après tout si le vieux citron mourrait demain, ce serait Harry le représentant de la lumière et du bien. Un rire jaune passa une seconde fois ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, le fils de Lucius espérait que la mort de son parrain lui ferait beaucoup de mal, tellement de mal qu'il se suiciderait enfin, le débarrassant de lui à jamais.

Le blond entra dans le train, ignorant les belettes, et rejoignit ses amis avec des pas lents et un visage froid. Le fils de Narcissa ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Vincent, Gregory ainsi que d'autres Serpentards moins proche de lui. Draco s'avança à pas contrôlés vers le fond du compartiment pour s'asseoir et se tut pendant tout le long du voyage, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées. En voyant son expression froide et légèrement triste pour ceux qui le connaissaient, Blaise Zabini comprit rapidement la cause de son mal-être. C'était le seul de ses amis qui étaient au courant parce qu'il avait eu, l'an dernier, une piste. Seulement, une fois encore, c'était une fausse piste d'après la lettre que lui avait envoyé Lucius. C'était ainsi que Draco avait éclaté silencieusement en sanglot alors que son meilleur ami était rentré dans sa chambre sans frapper. C'était rare, pour ne pas dire improbable, de voir un Malfoy pleurer à chaudes larmes. Zabini n'avait pas compris au départ, ne connaissant pas la raison. Malgré cela, le serpentard à la peau noire l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui soufflant des paroles de réconfort, espérant le consoler. En temps normal, le blond aurait eu honte de son attitude mais ce jour-là l'aristocrate avait tellement espéré les retrouver que la chute n'avait été que plus douloureuse. Finalement, le blond avait tout expliqué à son meilleur ami alors que les yeux de celui-ci se transformaient de plus en plus en billes. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à discuter et à pleurer du côté de Draco. Depuis, Blaise Zabini avait développé un sentiment de protection envers le serpentard blond. À partir de ce moment là, Zabini était devenu comme un grand frère pour lui. Cela se voyait surtout quand Potter attaquait Draco en insultant sa famille. Suite à ça, Blaise se mêlait toujours à la conversation en insultant la famille du brun à son tour causant, généralement, une bagarre.

De ce fait, le Serpentard à la peau noire se leva et s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami blond qui ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Caché par sa cape, la main noire prit celle blanche en la pressant pour le soutenir. Blaise se pencha et lui murmura dans l'oreille "Je serais toujours là pour toi, petit frère" faisant sourire doucement Draco qui posa discrètement sa tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sur l'épaule de son grand frère de cœur mais avant, l'aristocrate murmura à son tour "Merci grand frère, merci".

Le voyage se passa donc calmement, les autres élèves présents dans le compartiment ne pensaient même pas à demander à Zabini pourquoi Draco dormait sur son épaule tellement le regard marron était froid. Lorsque le train arriva à la gare, Blaise réveilla son ami tendrement. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et regarda par la fenêtre pour apercevoir ses parents habillés en noirs comme chaque année. Son expression devint froide, pour ne pas dire amère. Cependant, son meilleur ami ne le laissa pas devenir morose.

\- Si tu veux, je viendrais demain, annonça Blaise d'une voix rassurante en passant une main dans les cheveux de Draco.

\- Demain après-midi pour qu'on ait quand même une matinée en famille, confirma le blond en fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

\- D'accord, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi, répéta son ami avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Je sais Blaise,.. j'y vais, à demain, salua l'aristocrate blond en sortant du train pour se diriger vers ses parents sous le regard protecteur de son grand frère.

Celui-ci sourit en voyant Narcissa prendre son fils dans ses bras pas longtemps certes mais dans ses bras tout de même. Avant de se diriger vers ses propres parents Zabini junior fit une promesse au vent : "Je le protégerais de tout, même d'Harry Potter".

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Albus Dumbledore, leader du camp de la lumière, regardait son plan avec des yeux fiers. Des yeux plus pétillants et plus brillants que le soleil. Devant lui se trouvait une immense pancarte moldue où plusieurs noms étaient reliés par des flèches. C'était le plan de bataille de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- Hum... Chez qui va-t-on mettre Morgana Zelta Délors ? Chez les Ombrage français ? Hum... Pourquoi pas. Qu'en penses-tu mon cher ami ? Interrogea le directeur de Poudlard en se tournant vers Fumseck.

L'oiseau l'ignora, continuant à nettoyer ses plumes.

\- Merci de me répondre sale volatile ! Grogna le vieux citronné avant de se tourner vers sa pancarte. Je suis fier de moi ! Plus deux mille hôpitaux surveillés, ce qui signifie plus d'une trentaine de pays surveillés par mes soins. Je suis un génie, annonça le vieux à la barbe blanche. On a exactement plus de trois cents enfants et ne parlons des galions que j'ai gagné depuis la première guerre. Si avec tout ça on ne gagne pas la guerre, je mange ma barbe ! Ricana Albus. Bon apporte ça à la famille Ombrage, ordonna le directeur au volatile. Dans ces bonbons il y a une potion qui fera qu'ils obéiront à mes ordres et surtout qu'ils garderont le secret ! Je suis diaboliquement intelligent !

Le camp de la lumière triomphera... Ou pas.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** NVJM, un petit sorcier exigeant !

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Personnage mystère : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Personnage mystère : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle prophétie  
**

* * *

Une vieille voyante à la retraite depuis de nombreuses années se levait pour se préparer une tasse de thé vert lorsqu'elle sentit sa conscience laisser place à l'inconscience. Malgré cette absence, ses yeux restèrent ouverts, blancs comme la neige. Brusquement, la dame s'écroula et percuta le sol mais ne se réveilla sorcière commença alors à convulser sur le vieux parquet de sa maison, loin de toute aide. Ses mains ridées se mirent à griffer le sol comme pour s'échapper de cette vision. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un hurlement silencieux et elle murmura par la suite des paroles dans le vent froid de cette journée d'hiver.

 _Les présumés enfants de la lumière retourneront du bon côté_

 _Les parents retrouveront leur enfants_

 _Et les enfants retrouveront leurs parents._

 _A leur quinze ans, leurs physiques changeront_

 _Pour redevenir ce qu'ils étaient_

 _Des alarmes se déclencheront dans les maisons_

 _Des larmes de soulagement couleront_

 _Une envie de vengeance se propagera dans leur veine_

 _Le directeur perdra tous les enfants volés_

 _La vengeance des sang-pur n'aura pas de limite_

 _La politique corrompue par les vermines sera nettoyée_

 _Le bon côté gagnera et le mauvais côté subira_

 _Telle sera la nouvelle ère._

Aussitôt la prédiction finie, la vieille dame prit une grande bouffée d'air. Sa conscience finit finalement par revenir et elle reprit connaissance peu à peu de son environnement. L'expression surprise, le cœur accéléré par la vision, la divinatrice se leva difficilement grâce ses maigres forces. Une fois debout, la voyante récita la nouvelle prophétie dans sa tête, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Le directeur ? Quel directeur ? Celui de Poudlard ? Déjà cela ne peut pas être la directrice de Beauxbâtons comme la prophétie dit que c'est un directeur, réfléchit la voyante d'une voix soucieuse. Peut-être le directeur de Russie... Voilà, j'ai de nouveau mal à la tête... Tu parles d'une retraite.

A cause de son âge avancé, la dame décida d'écrire la prophétie sur un bout de papier présent sur sa table de nuit pour ne pas l'oublier. Fatiguée, elle alla ensuite se coucher en espérant que sa nuit ne serait pas perturbée par ses cauchemars et qu'elle puisse reprendre un peu de force.

Ainsi, pendant son sommeil, un grand hibou noir rentra par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Il prit le morceau de papier où était inscrit la prophétie et aussitôt dans son bec, le volatile s'échappa par la fenêtre en prenant la direction du château de Salazar Serpentard pour donner sa trouvaille à son maître.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Harry Potter était dans la voiture de son oncle, la tête tournait vers l'extérieur, regardant les maisons défiler devant lui tel un condamné à la potence. Oncle Vernon lui avait clairement dit que le survivant paierait le fait que des monstres comme lui l'avait menacé. Surtout que maintenant que son parrain était mort, personne ne pourrait protéger le pauvre orphelin, l'erreur humaine comme l'appelait son oncle. Au départ, le rouge et or avait pris la menace à la légère. Seulement lorsque le Gryffondor était arrivé chez ses moldus, Vernon l'avait pris presque aussitôt par le col de sa chemise et l'avait jeté dans la maison dès la porte ouverte.

\- Maintenant à nous deux Potter ! Grogna la baleine qui lui servait d'oncle.

L'oncle en question détacha sa ceinture et la fit claquer sur le sol sous le regard effrayé d'Harry. Heureusement que Pétunia n'était pas là sinon elle allait râler comme quoi Vernon allait encore salir son tapis tout neuf. Le survivant se protégea le visage de ses bras lorsque le moldu qui lui servait d'oncle lui donna les premiers coups de ceinture. Les cris de Harry se mirent à raisonner dans la maison lorsque pour la vingtième fois, la ceinture claqua contre sa peau rougie. Si on prêtait une oreille attentive, on pouvait les entendre faiblement de dehors, les cris de douleur de l'enfant. Peu à peu, les pleurs du fils des Potter s'étaient éteints au fil des coups qui pleuvaient. Le corps brun devint au bout de dix minutes, méconnaissable à cause de tous ces bleus présents sur lui. Son dos, ses bras, son visage et ses jambes avaient pris de drôles de couleurs. Quant au moldu, il devenait également de plus en plus rouge, puis violet à cause de l'effort. Les larmes et les cris de l'élu se transformèrent en sanglot et supplice. Un énième coup de ceinture barrait son visage, faisant couler du sang sur ses habits et sur le tapis de sa tante. En voyant l'auréole qui commençait à se former dans la laine, le regard de Vernon devint de nouveau haineux, pour ne pas dire fou. Si sa femme voyait ça, ses cris percuteraient les murs de cette maison pendant de longues heures.

\- Pitié, mon oncle, j'ai... J'ai mal, murmura la voix du fils de Lily et James en restant en boule sur le tapis de l'entrée.

\- Tu crois m'avoir en faisant semblant d'être une personne normale, je n'ai pas encore assez pitié de toi pour te croire, sale monstre ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini ! Hurla le moldu en tirant son neveu vers sa chambre.

Les hurlements du survivant durèrent toute la soirée. A la fin, Harry ressemblait plus à une loque humaine qu'à autre chose. La douleur l'avait plongé dans une inconscience bienvenue pendant cette torture. Les coups avaient continué de pleuvoir toute la journée, à chaque minute et à chaque seconde. Une fois calmé, Vernon attrapa son neveu inconscient par le cou et le jeta dans son placard sans oublier de verrouiller la porte. Maintenant qu'il y avait plus le clébard pour le surveiller, Dursley allait enfin pouvoir récupérer sa salle de jeu.

Ce n'était que la première journée et pourtant le brun avait l'impression d'être traité ainsi depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. A chaque bruit, le Gryffondor sursautait et baissait les yeux en sachant qui c'était. Quand finalement il put se coucher, les larmes coulèrent sur son oreiller, imaginant sans difficulté ce qui l'attendait demain matin. Il espérait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même Snape ou Malfoy, débarquerait pour le sortir de là, de cet enfer sur terre. " _Pitoyable"_ , souffla sa conscience. _"Cela fait même pas un jour que tu es là..."_ mais le brun avait terriblement mal. Pourquoi son oncle le détestait-il à ce point ? Il n'avait rien fait... Ah si, il était né, voilà l'erreur. Il était l'erreur.

Ainsi, une fois installé aussi confortablement que possible dans son placard, le brun se mit à parler seul.

\- Je m'excuse papa et maman, je suis responsable de votre mort, je ne voulais pas... Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Harry en essayant de se réchauffer en s'enroulant sur lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius, je suis stupide, stupide de croire que je ne te tuerais pas à la longue, après tout... ILS sont tous morts, ajouta le brun en laissant ses larmes se frayaient un chemin parmi la crasse présente sur son visage.

\- Un jour j'arriverai à le tuer, ce jour-là, j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner, je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû naître... Pardon...

Et ce soir-là, Harry en vint en espérer que son mois chez son oncle passerait vite puisqu'il se doutait que cela continuerait jusqu'à son anniversaire. Les yeux encore humides, il réussit à s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil troublé par les cauchemars. Finalement, au milieu de la nuit, le corps tremblant du brun disparut de son placard, quittant définitivement les Dursley.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il souhaita fortement se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses parents parcourir le manoir comme des fantômes à la recherche de la paix. Non… Il voulait juste oublier encore quelques heures que c'était l'anniversaire de leur disparition. Ainsi, il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller comme si celui-ci avait le pouvoir de le protéger de ses propres démons. Cependant, lorsque le blond entendit les talons de sa mère dans les couloirs, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici pour se noyer dans ses couvertures. Le bruit régulier se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. La poignée s'abaissa doucement, presque au ralenti, avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malfoy. Il était tôt et pourtant, elle avait déjà les yeux rougies par les larmes.

\- Il faut se lever mon chéri, sinon tu vas louper le petit-déjeuner, souffla celle-ci en essayant de lui offrir un petit sourire avant de faire demi-tour, retournant certainement à la salle à manger.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Draco Malfoy se leva et commença à se préparer en espérant que la journée passerait plus vite que les années précédentes. Une fois devant la glace, l'adolescent se demanda si sa soeur et son frère lui ressemblaient ne serait ce qu'un peu. S'ils étaient, tout comme lui, la digne réplique de son père. Il toucha la glace de sa main gauche, comme si leur visage allait apparaître dans celle-ci, comme s'il pouvait avoir un aperçu sur eux, comme si le miroir était une boule de cristal. Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres. "Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Draco", souffla sa conscience d'une voix moqueuse. Il allait passer le peigne d'ivoire dans ses cheveux délicats quand un cri à vous glacer le sang retentit dans le manoir.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco resta planté là, paralysé avant de partir en courant, à la recherche de la source de ce cri.

\- Père !? Mère ? Cria le jeune Malfoy à travers le manoir avant de passer devant une pièce qui aurait dû être fermée à double tour.

Personne depuis ce triste jour n'avait ouvert cette porte à sa connaissance. Il se rappelait encore quand son père lui avait expliqué d'une voix froide qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'y aller, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser les jouets qui y étaient, qu'il ne verrait plus la couleur des murs de cette pièce. Alors, il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et posa la main sur la poignée en prenant une respiration tremblante. Lorsqu'il tira dessus, en soufflant un "Père ? Mère ?", seul un sanglot lui répondit. Aussitôt, le serpentard entra brusquement pour découvrit une vision qui allait certainement revoir dans ses prochains cauchemars.

Narcissa recouvrait les blessures d'un corps sanglant de ses mains tremblantes alors qu'elle était secoué par des sanglots déchirants. Quant à la personne blessée, même avec beaucoup d'effort, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas la reconnaître, même la couleur de ses cheveux lui était inconnue tellement il y avait de sang. Il savait juste que c'était un garçon, un garçon terriblement amoché. Et non loin derrière lui, le vert et argent pouvait voir une jeune fille inconsciente mais heureusement en bonne santé à première vue. Lorsque sa mère leva les yeux vers lui, Draco y vit toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis, les mains recouvertes par le sang d'un enfant.

Toute personne en état de réfléchir se serait demandé comment deux sorciers avaient réussi à passer les barrières des Malfoy, mais pas lui, pas en ce moment alors que l'un d'entre eux se vider de son sang dans l'ancienne chambre de sa frère et de sa soeur.

\- Va… Va chercher Lucius… Va chercher ton père, souffla sa mère en arrachant un morceau de sa robe sorcière pour recouvrir autant de blessures qu'elle le pouvait. Dépêches-toi !

Après un dernier regard vers le garçon agonisant, Draco se précipita de nouveau dans les couloirs mais cette fois-ci jusqu'au bureau de son père, Lucius Malfoy. Pendant sa course, le jeune homme réalisa à quel point sa demeure était grande. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit brusquement la porte, essoufflé. Presque aussitôt, les yeux glacés de son paternel se plantèrent dans les siens.

\- Draco… Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit, et ce, à de nombreuses reprises que les Malfoy ne couraient pas… Et ne parlons pas de ton entrée fracassante. Crois-tu que la porte est là pour décorer ? Siffla son père avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Il… Il y a un garçon qui perd son sang dans… Dans la chambre d'Eridan et d'Epsilon, souffla Draco en prenant de grandes respirations.

\- Excuse-moi ? Articula Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mère t'appelle parce qu'il y a… un garçon en sang dans la chambre d'Eridan et d'Epsilon ainsi qu'une fille inconsciente, répéta patiemment le serpentard en se retenant de le traîner derrière lui.

Sans un mot, Lucius mit la main sur l'épaule de son fils et transplana directement dans la chambre des jumeaux pour voir sa femme recouvert de sang. Les yeux écarquillés, le Lord Malfoy observa la scène avant de disparaître de nouveau, cette fois, sans Draco, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec Severus Snape, son parrain.

\- Mais… Nom de Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Interrogea celui-ci de sa voix grave.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas… souffla une Narcissa désespérée en pressant ses mains un peu partout.

Aussitôt, le professeur de potion se précipita au côté de l'enfant, la baguette sortie et commença à réciter toutes sortes de formule. Son père, qui gardait toujours un oeil sur sa femme et le jeune homme mortellement blessé, se dirigea vers la jeune fille inconsciente. Celle-ci était couchée sur le sol et ses cheveux cachés les traits de son visage. Le visage fermé, Lucius métamorphosa une peluche en parchemin et coupa légèrement le doigts de l'adolescente pour faire tomber une goutte sur la feuille qui l'absorba. Par la suite, il récita une formule à voix basse qui fit apparaître une série d'inscription.

 ** _Epsilon Zêta Malfoy_**

 _Date de naissance : 8 juillet 1982_

 _Âge : 15 ans_

 _Mère : Narcissa Malfoy, née Black_

 _Père : Lucius Malfoy_

 _Frère(s)/Soeur(s) : Draco Lucius Malfoy ; Eridan Ursius Malfoy_

 _Parrain/Marraine : Bellatrix Lestrange ; Rodolphus Lestrange_

Pendant de longues secondes, pour ne pas dire minutes, le père de famille fixa le parchemin avec des yeux légèrements brillants avant de passer sa main tremblante dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Sa fille par Merlin ! Elle était là, face à lui ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, couchée sur le sol comme un chien. Cependant, lorsque ses deux enfants avaient disparu, ils étaient encore des nourrissons donc dans la pièce, il n'y avait que des lits à barreaux. D'une formule, il en transforma donc un en fauteuil et la posa délicatement dessus.

\- Dors bien ma chérie, souffla Lucius.

\- Père ? Interrogea Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- On l'a retrouvé Draco, on l'a retrouvé, murmura celui-ci en continuant de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- …

\- On l'a retrouvé, continua de marmonner le père de Draco.

\- Alors le garçon... c'est... commença le serpentard en devant brusquement blanc.

Sa main arrêta de passer entre les mèches d'Epsilon à cette question. Cela ne se pouvait. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas être son fils, il ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir sur le plancher de sa chambre. Non. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Voulant en être sûr, il mit un peu du sang de celui-ci sur le verso du parchemin en attendant anxieusement le résultat.

 ** _Eridan Ursius Malfoy_**

 _Date de naissance : 8 juillet 1982_

 _Âge : 15 ans_

 _Mère : Narcissa Malfoy, née Black_

 _Père : Lucius Malfoy_

 _Frère(s)/Soeur(s) : Draco Lucius Malfoy ; Epsilon Zêta Malfoy_

 _Parrain/Marraine : Severus Snape ; Lily Evans_

\- Severus, souffla Malfoy en ne lâchant pas la feuille entre ses mains.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Grogna celui-ci d'une voix blanche en faisant avaler au blessé une énième potion.

\- Tu as intérêt à sauver mon fils.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Nashi-Diabolique, une fille extra !

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Harry James Potter : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Luna Lovegood : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

 **Note :** Dans les parchemins (chapitre 2), j'ai du changer l'âge - leur vrai âge - pour que ce soit cohérent

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les nouvelles étonnantes**

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla et qu'il sentit le matelas moelleux sous son dos, il se demanda s'il rêvait ou s'il était bel et bien mort. Peut-être que son oncle avait finalement réussi à le tuer ? Peut-être que son esprit lui offrait un peu de répis avec ce songe ? Il l'espérait tellement ! Cependant, lorsque le brun voulut se mettre sur le côté, la douleur le percuta de plein fouet, bloquant pas la même occasion sa respiration. Non, ce n'était certainement pas le résultat de son imagination. Après tout, il n'était pas censé avoir aussi mal dans ses rêves. Déçu par cette nouvelle, le survivant ouvrit doucement les yeux, presque craintivement, comme s'il avait peur que Vernon apparaisse devant lui, comme par magie, pour le tourmenter encore et encore.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit que des taches noires qui obscurcissaient sa vision, jusqu'à que celles-ci ne disparaissent peu à peu, dévoilant un plafond brun-clair. À ce constat, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était convaincu que tous les murs de sa maison moldue étaient blancs puisque sa tante ne supportait pas les autres couleurs. Donc…Où était-il ?

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Cette voix…Harry serait capable de la reconnaître, peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Après tout, il avait tellement l'habitude de l'entendre insulter son père, de l'entendre dénigrer ses "capacités" en potion, de l'entendre déverser sa haine sur lui… Mais comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape était-il ici ? Allait-il le ramener chez ses moldus ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, les battements de son coeur accélérèrent petit à petit jusqu'à devenir incontrôlables, rendant sa respiration saccadée et difficile. Puis ce fut au tour de son corps de se mettre à trembler violemment, jusqu'à donner l'impression de convulser. Instinctivement, le brun porta une main à sa gorge à la recherche d'air et ouvrit la bouche en essayant vainement d'avaler un peu d'oxygène alors qu'un bourdonnement de plus en plus fort résonnait à ses oreilles, lui causant une douloureuse migraine. Puis vint une nouvelle fois cette voix, cette maudite voix :

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous m'entendez ? Vous devez vous calmer ! Vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique ! s'exclama Severus en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Vous m'entendez ?

Harry hocha la tête alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues creuses. Paniqué, il rejeta violemment les couvertures loin de lui en espérant avoir plus d'air mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait la vague impression de mourir d'asphyxie, d'avoir des poumons qui hurlaient littéralement, qui appellaient à l'aide.

\- Potter, regardez-moi et répétez après moi : 18 - 22 - 100 - 1 - 12, ordonna Snape en tenant son visage en coupe pour obliger Harry à le regarder. 18 - 22 - 100 - 1 -12.

Curieux et désespéré, le survivant récita les nombres de sa voix rauque, et ce, à plusieurs reprises, calmant peu à peu son coeur, sa respiration et ses tremblements alors que la fatigue prenait doucement possession de son corps.

\- C'est bien, le félicita le directeur des Serpentard d'une voix guindée, visiblement peu habitué de faire des compliments. Votre cerveau ne peut pas provoquer de crise de panique tout en comptant dans le désordre. Vous devez vous allonger maintenant, sinon vous allez ré ouvrir vos blessures soignées depuis peu.

Trop préoccupé par le manque d'air, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte de la douleur presque omniprésente dans tout son corps. Grimaçant et retenant de peu un gémissement de douleur, le survivant s'allongea avec l'aide de son professeur de potion. Aussitôt, celui-ci sortit des poches intérieures de sa robe cinq potions et une pommade, les mettant côte-à-côte sur la table de nuit. La première qu'il lui tendit était une fiole ronde de taille moyenne où se trouvait de magnifiques ornements et le liquide rougeâtre brillait d'une magie pure et intense.

\- C'est une potion permettant de vous régénérer plus rapidement, l'informa presque gentiment Snape en ne prenant pas le temps d'insulter son manque de connaissance. Même avec les potions, vous ne pourrez pas vous lever avant une semaine voir deux. Si vous essayez ne serait-ce que de mettre un pied hors de ce lit, vous ressentirez aussitôt un mal de tête et des vertiges dû au manque de sang.

En se préparant au mauvais goût de la mixture, Harry avala rapidement la potion, mais il découvrit un délicieux goût de mandarine. Cependant, la seconde paraissait tout de suite moins appétissante avec sa fiole lugubre avec un liquide vert qui faisait des bulles pour le moins écoeurantes.

\- C'est une potion permettant de régénérer plus rapidement votre magie, diminuant ainsi votre fatigue, expliqua patiemment son professeur sous les yeux dégoûtés de son élève. Cependant, les trois premiers jours, elle aura l'effet d'une vulgaire potion énergisante. Pendant quelques heures, vous vous sentirez bien, puis la fatigue reviendra d'un coup. C'est normal, c'est dû à l'accroissement brutal du taux de magie dans le sang puis l'effet de la potion stagnera, ce qui fera apparaître de nouveau la fatigue. Vous allez devoir la prendre pendant un mois jour pour jour. À partir de la deuxième semaine, vous sentirez de moins en moins les effets secondaires de la potion, et ce, jusqu'à que vous aurez une concentration magique normale.

Grimaçant, Harry avala la potion tendue et fut aussitôt envahi par un goût immonde et se retient de vomir les deux subtances qu'il venait à peine d'avaler. Ne pouvant sans empêcher, Severus afficha un sourire narquois avant de prendre la troisième potion. Celle-ci avait des teintes orangées plutôt agréable qui semblaient particulièrement intenses lorsque le liquide bougeait dans la fiole.

\- Cette potion accélère la réparation des tissus intérieurs et extérieurs tels que les poumons, annonça calmement Severus. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé, vous aviez un poumon perforé ce qui explique le poids que vous avez dans la poitrine ainsi que votre respiration sifflante. Cette blessure, grâce à cette potion mettra tout au plus cinq jours à être totalement guéri. De plus, elle permet d'accélérer la cicatrisation des blessures extérieures et d'éviter certaines cicatrices même si, malheureusement, vous en aurez tout de même.

Hésitant, le jeune brun porta le gullo à ses lèvres et avala doucement le liquide, comme si celui-ci allait exploser s'il allait trop vite. Mais finalement, la potion avait plutôt bon goût, un mélange entre noix de coco et miel. Lorsqu'il vit la prochaine, il la reconnut aussitôt et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif sous le sourire au coin de son sadique professeur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter la prochaine potion mais vous devez prendre la potion Poussos pendant au moins, trois jours de suite puisque vos blessures sont importantes, informa le professeur en l'obligeant à la boire d'un regard insistant.

Après avoir avalé la potion, la douleur familière dû à cette potion apparut peu à peu et se propagea dans tout son corps jusqu'à le faire grimacer malgré sa grande résistance à la douleur. Je pourrais remercier mon oncle pour ça, songea ironiquement Harry.

\- Quant à la pommade, je vous l'appliquerais ce soir, après votre repas, expliqua Severus. Maintenant, nous devons parler de votre présence ici, à vous et miss Lovegood.

\- Luna ? S'exclama Harry, surpris en parcourant le reste de la pièce.

Ce fut ainsi que le brun découvrit des murs dans le même ton que le plafond même si c'était un brun plus foncé, donnant un volume intéressant à la chambre. De plus, la grande fenêtre qui prenait presque tout le mur de gauche illuminé toute la pièce, lui donnant un côté chaleureux et accueillant. Son lit deux places se trouvaient près de la dite fenêtre tandis que le deuxième, celui où se trouvait une jeune femme blonde, était à droite, mettant en avant la grande superficie de leur chambre. Devant eux se trouvait deux armoires, qui devait sans doute contenir des vêtements de luxe. En bref, c'était une pièce simple mais luxueuse.

Cependant, ce qui attira réellement son attention, ce fut la femme dans le second lit. Il avait beau la fixer, il ne reconnaissait pas son amie. Son nez était trop droit, son visage trop sculpté, ses cheveux trop lisses. Ce n'était pas Luna Lovegood, du moins, pas la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, souffla le survivant en reportant son attention sur Snape.

\- Si, elle a juste légèrement changé d'apparence, répondit simplement celui-ci.

\- Mais…Pourquoi ? Et comment ? Et où sommes-nous ? Professeur Dumbledore sait que nous sommes là ? Questionna Harry, perdu.

\- Vous êtes au manoir Malfoy, Potter. Et la raison de votre nouvelle apparence, ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer et non, Albus ne sait pas que vous êtes ici, informa patiemment son professeur.

Et heureusement, songea celui-ci.

\- Manoir Malfoy !? Mais…Je…Je dois partir d'ici, vous devez me faire sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il précipitamment alors que son coeur recommençait à s'emballer.

En voyant cela, Severus empoigna brusquement son menton et le força à tourner la tête vers lui avant de répéter les mêmes nombres que tout à l'heure, jusqu'à que son attention soit focalisée sur lui et qu'il les dise à son tour, ramenant ainsi son organe vitale à un rythme normal.

\- Cessez donc d'angoisser pour rien Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en sécurité, vous devez me faire confiance, affirma Snape sans lâcher ses émeraude - qui étaient devenues grises - du regard, est-ce que vous avez compris monsieur Potter ?

\- …

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui…Oui, j'ai compris.

Pendant de longues minutes, des yeux noirs parcoururent son visage, cherchant sans nul doute une trace de mensonge ou de panique. Cependant, le directeur de Serpentard sembla ne rien trouver puisqu'il lâcha son visage.

\- Je vais prévenir Lucius et Narcissa que vous êtes réveillé, commença Snape, calmement.

\- Je ne veux…, interrompit Harry d'une voix basse.

\- Et je serais là, avec vous, lorsqu'ils viendront vous parler et je ne quitterai pas cette pièce avant qu'ils ne soient partis, termina son professeur de potion ne le reprenant pas sur son interruption. Miss Lovegood étant déjà au courant de la situation pour le moins…compliquée, nous allons la laisser dormir et mettre une bulle de silence autour d'elle. Ne bougez pas de ce lit le temps que je prévienne Lucius et Narcissa. Je reviens.

Par mesure de sécurité, le potionniste posa discrètement un sortilège empêchant son filleul - cette idée était toujours dure à avaler - de poser ne serait-ce que le pied au sol. Et il eut raison puisque dès que les capes noires disparurent de sa vue, il voulut se précipiter hors de lit. Malheureusement, en plus d'être confronté à une barrière magique, une douleur se propagea aussitôt dans tout son corps et il mordit sa lèvre inférieur, retenant un cri de souffrance.

\- Satané Serpentard, souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

Ne pouvant rien faire à part attendre l'arrivée des deux mangemorts, l'Élu du monde des sorciers attendit en essayant de garder son calme en prenant de grandes et profondes inspirations. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant les deux Sangs-Purs qui semblaient avoir perdu de leur superbe, suivi par un Severus Snape silencieux.

En effet, Malfoy Senior était bien plus pâle que la moyenne, tout comme sa femme, et le masque, que Harry connaissait si bien avait disparu de leur visage. Maintenant, leurs traits étaient crispés par l'inquiétude et l'hésitation.

\- Bonjour Harry,, salua Narcissa d'une voix douce et légèrement tremblante. Je me doute vous devez être perdu mais je vous pris de nous écouter.

Doucement, comme si Harry était un pauvre animal blessé et apeuré - c'était sans doute le cas -, elle s'assit dans une chaise qu'elle venait de faire apparaître à côté de son lit alors que son mari restait debout avec sa fidèle canne. Ne pouvant quitter du regard celle-ci, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles de son oncle : "À quoi sert une canne sale monstre ? À marcher ? Certes, mais quand on doit élever une personne comme toi, c'est plutôt un…outil éducatif. Alors n'oublie pas mon garçon, je fais ça pour ton bien, pour te soigner de ta…maladie". Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir alors que ses doigts se serraient davantage autour de la couette.

Voyant la focalisation de son fils sur sa canne, Lucius dût fermer fortement les yeux pour se retenir de transplaner directement chez sa famille moldue pour leur faire connaître la signification du mot douleur. Au lieu de ça, il la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, faisant sursauter son enfant qui planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je dois retourner chez moi avant que mon oncle se rende compte de ma disparition, souffla Harry.

\- Il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas Harry, siffla aussitôt la voix froide de Lucius, de toute évidence trop inquiet pour pouvoir maîtriser sa voix.

En entendant le ton qu'utilisait son mari et en voyant le recule d'Eridan, Narcissa le fusilla du regard, faisant grimacer Lucius.

\- Je sais que tu te poses des questions, commença Narcissa en triturant le tissu de sa robe. Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu es apparu dans notre manoir hier matin, recouvert de sang et de blessures. Nous ne t'avons pas reconnu tout d'abord, tu étais méconnaissable…peu de personnes le savent, mais nous avons eu des jumeaux deux ans après Drago, mais à leur naissance, ma fille et mon deuxième fils ont été enlevés par le côté de la Lumière.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea timidement Harry en les évitant du regard.

\- Certainement pour éviter que Lord Voldemort ait de nouveaux partisans, répondit gentiment la jeune femme d'une voix douce alors que son époux se crispait en entendant le nom maudit. La plupart des enfants enlevés ont été élevés par des familles de la Lumière, tel que les Potter ou encore les Lovegood.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? demanda brusquement le survivant en braquant cette fois-ci son regard dans celui, aimant et inquiet, de Narcissa.

\- Lily Potter ne pouvait pas avec d'enfant, mon chéri, souffla doucement la née Black. Tu…tu n'es pas son fils, et…Luna n'est pas la fille des Lovegood. Vous êtes nos jumeaux, nos...,nos bébés, vous êtes le frère et la soeur de Draco. Vous êtes nés le 8 juillet 1982. Nous pouvons le prouver...

Le brun n'écouta pas la suite, trop choqué pour pouvoir comprendre ce que disait madame Malfoy. C'est qu'un cauchemar, Harry, tu vas te réveiller, songea intérieurement Harry en agrippant férocement ses cheveux, lâchant par la même occasion les pauvres draps. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non…Lily Potter, née Evans et James Potter Potter étaient ses parents, ses vrais parents. Ce n'était pas possible…pas eux, pas des mangemorts...

\- Mon fils, commença Lucius en voulant poser une main rassurante sur son avant-bras tremblant.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que sentir la chaleur corporel de son garçon sous son gant, une explosion magique l'envoya violemment contre l'armoire derrière lui alors qu'une bulle protectrice apparaissait autour de Harry qui était complètement perdu et paniqué, qui finit par s'évanouir sous l'utilisation de sa magie.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Mon québecois d'amour !

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Harry James Potter : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Luna Lovegood : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

 **Note :** Dans les parchemins (chapitre 2), j'ai du changer l'âge - leur vrai âge - pour que ce soit cohérent

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Entre frères**

* * *

Discrètement, après que ses parents et son parrain soient rentrés dans la chambre de sa soeur et de son frère, Draco s'avança silencieusement et se colla à la porte, espérant entendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de la part d'Eridan et d'Epsilon. Mais rien, si ce n'était le silence, le même silence lourd et pensant que l'héritier des Malfoy rêvait de briser à coup d'éclat de rire. Épuisé émotionnellement ainsi que frustré par cette absence de réponse, il se laissa tomber contre la porte tandis que sa main caressait distraitement le bois, traçant des figures complexes. Le blond ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à attendre des nouvelles de sa famille, mais la rigidité de ses muscles l'informa que cela faisait déjà un long moment.

Sa mère et son père avaient refusé de lui dire la véritable identité du garçon, mais Draco l'avait vu derrière ses cheveux blonds, la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front. À ce souvenir, un éclat de rire amer franchit ses lèvres. Même avec une nouvelle apparence, Potter arrivait à garder cette foutue marque, symbole de sa victoire contre le seigneur des Ténèbres… Il avait tellement voulu les rencontrer, il avait tellement espéré que leur retrouvaille se passerait bien. Mais maintenant, en sachant que Saint Potty était en réalité son petit frère ruinait tous ses espoirs. Après tout, lui et… Harry, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Pourquoi cela commencerait maintenant ? À ce constat, une première larme amère glissa de sa joue pour se réfugier dans ses vêtements, rapidement suivi par plusieurs de ses soeurs.

\- Draco ?

Immédiatement, le blond essuya son visage avant de lever la tête vers l'arrivant. C'était Blaise, son frère de coeur. Draco avait totalement oublié qu'il devait passer, il n'avait pas pensé à le prévenir. Détournant la tête, gêné que son meilleur ami l'ait vu ainsi, il ne vit pas celui-ci s'agenouiller devant lui, inquiet de le voir dans cet état.

\- Tu en fais une de ses têtes, commença Zabini en essayant d'utiliser un ton joyeux et taquin, comme à son habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Dragon ?

En demandant cela, il avait passé sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son petit frère, les caressant délicatement, espérant ainsi le calmer. Et heureusement pour lui, cela marcha puisque l'héritier des Malfoy ferma douloureusement les yeux, s'appuyant légèrement sur sa main avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, les plongeant dans ceux noisettes de son vis-à-vis.

\- On les a retrouvés, souffla finalement Malfoy d'une voix tremblante. On les a retrouvés…

\- Mais… C'est génial ! S'exclama Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui. Tu devrais être content.

\- Mon frère ne… commença le blond alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler, il ne voudra pas me connaître.

Perplexe, le jeune homme à la peau noire se détacha de son meilleur ami et le regarda, les sourcils froncés, gardant tout de même une main posée sur sa nuque, le massant délicatement.

\- Pourquoi, par tous les diables, ton petit-frère ne voudrait pas te voir ? Questionna Blaise, estomaqué.

\- Parce que… Parce que mon petit-frère, c'est Potter, Blaise, expliqua Draco en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. Je vais vu sa cicatrice...

\- Potter ? S'exclama le Serpentard, surpris. Mais c'est impossible, il devrait passer en quatrième année, pas en sixième année.

\- Sérieusement Blaise, siffla le blond, contrarié, tu crois que le vieux fou drogué au glucose ne serait pas capable de vieillir un bébé de deux ans ? Et à cause de ça, il ne voudra pas me voir, Blaise… J'ai perdu un frère avant de l'avoir rencontré, réellement je veux dire.

\- Eh ! S'exclama son meilleur ami en prenant son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Potter est et restera un éternel Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'il mettra un certain temps avant de te considérer comme sa famille, mais il finira par s'y habituer. Après tout… C'est Saint Potty... Et si tu m'expliquais comment vous les avez retrouvés ?

Légèrement rassuré par les paroles de son ami, Draco lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait : qu'un garçon et une fille étaient apparus dans la chambre de son frère et de sa soeur malgré les barrières du manoir, il décrit même le cri de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps sanglant de cet inconnu, la découverte de leur identité, le choc de son père, les jours interminables de soin sans fin.

\- Il était recouvert des pieds à la tête de son propre sang, souffla Malfoy, les yeux dans le vague. On ne pouvait même pas distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux. On s'est attaqué à un Malfoy, Blaise… Ils ont presque… Ils l'ont presque tué !

\- Et on sait tous ce qui arrive à quelqu'un qui s'attaque à ta famille, répliqua aussitôt Blaise, n'étant aucunement surpris que Potter, une fois de plus, ait frôlé la mort. Et ta soeur ? Comment est-elle ?

\- Belle, tu te doutes bien, répondit Draco alors qu'un sourire de fierté plutôt discret apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Mes parents lui ont déjà parlé… Je n'ai pas encore le droit de les voir, pour éviter de les perturber davantage car il est fort probable qu'ils soient des élèves de Poudlard. Pour Potter, c'est certain, mais ils ne m'ont pas encore dit qui était ma soeur. J'espère juste que ça n'est pas Granger, sinon je suis mal.

\- Ou la belette qui se trouve en réalité être une fille et une Malfoy, annonça Blaise en essayant d'afficher une mine sérieuse.

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco fixait son ami avec une expression de pure dégoût sur le visage, faisant éclater de rire le serpentard. Affichant un sourire au coin, le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, un bruit sourd les coupa dans leurs plaisanteries… Cela venait de l'intérieur. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Draco ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et rentra dans la chambre, pouvant ainsi voir son père voler à travers la pièce pour atterrir contre l'armoire, sous le cri effrayé de sa mère et les yeux écarquillés de son parrain. Paralysé, le blond n'avait déjà plus son regard fixé sur son paternel, mais sur les deux corps couchés dans les lits. Tout d'abord celui qui dormait toujours malgré l'agitation et qui respirait calmement, sa soeur. Puis, il y avait celui à la respiration précipité d'après les mouvements frénétiques de sa poitrine, son frère, Potter. Entouré par une bulle de protection, le jeune homme semblait terrifié et perdu. Brièvement, deux regards mercure se croisèrent avant que son petit frère ne s'évanouisse. Sortant de sa comtemplation, l'aîné des Malfoy se précipita au côté de son père.

\- Père ! S'écria-t-il tandis que celui-ci se redressait en grimaçant.

" _Je suis trop vieux pour ça"_ , songea Lucius, le dos douloureux. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit une fiole apparaître comme par magie devant lui et il l'avala sans hésitation. Aussitôt fait, la souffrance disparut totalement de son corps et il put enfin se redresser avec l'aide de son épouse et de son fils. Quant à Blaise, il était resté à la porte, ne voulant en aucun dérangé sa famille par sa présence. Ainsi, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la chambre, rencontrant un regard argenté le faisant sursauter.

\- Bonjour Blaise, salua l'adolescente d'une voix endormie.

\- Bonjour, répondit celui-ci, hésitant en se disant que la tonalité de sa voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Les nargoles semblent bien t'aimer Blaise, souffla Epsilon, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se rendormir, encore épuisée.

Aussitôt que le Serpentard entendit le mot "nargole", il sut qui était la personne face à lui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, Luna Lovegood. Une Serdaigle perdue dans son monde que tout Poudlard s'amusait à appeler Loufoca. C'était pour le moins surprenant de savoir qu'en réalité, c'était une Malfoy. Un fou rire faillit le prendre en imagine la tête du père de son ami lorsque la blonde avait dû lui sortir une phrase dénuée de sens.

Severus, une fois sûr que son ami allait bien, se dirigea vers le lit de son élève et avança doucement sa main vers la surface scintillante. Lorsque sa peau rentra en contacte avec celle-ci, une décharge traversa son corps, le faisant grimacer. Le potionniste aurait dû se douter que le brun allait faire de la magie instinctive, surtout avec ce que sa "famille" lui avait fait vivre. Retenant un soupir de dépit, il se tourna vers les Malfoy qui l'observaient, attendant son verdicte :

\- Je ne peux rien faire tant que sa magie n'estime pas qu'il est en sécurité, expliqua patiemment Snape. Étant de la magie instinctive, il n'y a pas de contre sort. Et je ne peux ni lui donner ses potions, ni lui lancer un sortilège de diagnostic tant que la protection reste en place.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Questionna Narcissa, inquiète pour son enfant.

\- Le rassurer, annonça le parrain d'Eridan. En ce moment, il y a trop de monde dans la chambre. Je pense que… Draco devrait rester pour leur tenir compagnie. Je pense que votre enfant a trop de mauvais souvenirs avec toi, Lucius et il ne te connaît pas Cissa. Moi-même, j'ai trop d'antécédent avec lui. Draco est notre meilleure alternative pour l'instant.

\- Draco ne sait pas qui est Eridan, commença le père de famille.

\- C'est Potter… J'ai vu sa cicatrice.

À cette affirmation, un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Tout savait à quel point ce serait difficile avec ce Malfoy. Il suffisait de voir la réaction de celui-ci lorsque Lucius avait essayé de le toucher. Même s'ils étaient discrets, Draco pouvait voir que ses parents étaient terrifiés de le perdre une nouvelle fois. En effet, la mâchoire de son père était anormalement crispé et son dos était également tendu. Quant à sa mère, son regard n'osait pas quitter Harry des yeux, comme s'il allait disparaître à un moment ou un autre. Évidemment, l'aîné avait également peur que son frère le rejette, mais son envie de le voir sourire, son envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le protéger comme le voulait son rôle de grand frère, étaient bien plus forts. C'était même étouffant à vrai dire. Surtout qu'il ressentait la même chose pour sa petite soeur, même si c'était moins oppressant puisque celle-ci était en bonne santé.

\- Je veux le faire, je peux le faire, affirma le jeune Malfoy, sûr de lui.

\- Je sais mon petit Dragon, je sais que tu y arriveras, comme toujours, répondit sa mère en lui embrassant le front. Nous avons confiance en toi.

Peu à peu, suite à l'accord du Serpentard, la pièce se vida, laissant Blaise et Draco seul dans la chambre.

\- Je suis désolé de te... commença le blond.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrai plus tard et tu me présenteras ta famille, coupa le jeune homme à la peau noir, heureux pour son frère de coeur malgré l'état de Potty.

\- Je t'enverrai une lettre aussitôt que ce sera bon, affirma Malfoy, satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Hochant la tête, Blaise embrassa son front comme l'avait fait sa mère avant lui, puis il quitta le Manoir Malfoy, laissant à la famille son intimité.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Draco ressentit un grand stresse l'envahir à l'idée de devoir parler à son petit frère. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? " _Salut Potty, tu pourrais enlever tes barrières pour que notre parrain fasse son boulot, s'il te plaît ?"_. Bizarrement, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne manière d'entamer la conversation. Lâchant un soupire, il fit tourner la bague des Malfoy autour de son doigt, espérant d'une certaine manière qu'Eridan se réveillerait bientôt pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux et l'entendre.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne vit pas le regard si semblable au sien en train de l'observer, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père, souffa la voix rauque de Potter, je ne voulais pas l'envoyer valser.

Manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque, il vit que son ennemi, qui était en réalité son petit frère, fixait le vide face à lui.

\- Notre père, rectifia doucement Draco.

Un reniflement ironique lui répondit.

\- Si je te disais qu'Arthur Weasley était ton père, tu l'accepterais tout de suite ? Questionna finalement Potter.

En entendant ce scénario, le blond retint une grimace. La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

\- Non, répondit l'aîné. Heureusement pour moi, c'est pas le cas.

\- Alors, commença Harry, en finissant enfin par le regardant dans les yeux, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood comme frère et soeur ?

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il se retourna vers le lit de sa soeur, essayant d'enregistrer le fait que Loufoca - Loufoca, bordel - était sa soeur. " _C'est toujours mieux que Granger_ " souffla son esprit. En se retournant vers le Gryffondor en se raclant la gorge, gêné par sa réaction, il dit finalement :

\- Disons que cela aurait pu être pire.

\- J'imagine. Tu aurais pu avoir Ron comme frère et Hermione comme soeur, affirma Harry, ne pouvant retenir un rire.

\- Effectivement, je préfère avoir Harry Potter comme frère et Louf… Luna comme soeur, confirma Draco. Écoute Potter, je sais que tu ne te sens pas en… sécurité ici. Mais c'est ta maison et on doit te soigner… On ne peut pas le faire avec cette barrière.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire confiance à un homme qui est responsable de la mort de Sirius, souffla pitoyablement Harry en se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même. J'avais besoin de lui, c'était la seule famille que j'avais… J'aurai pu quitter ma… "famille" pour vivre avec lui.

\- C'est nous maintenant, ta famille, souffla Draco, le coeur serrait par la tristesse qui avait envahi le regard argent de son vis-à-vis.

\- Non, répliqua le survivant. Pas tant que Lord Voldemort ne sera pas mort… Pour l'instant, ton père et ton parrain se prosternent au pied d'un psychopathe, je ne pourrai pas leur faire confiance tant que ce monstre ne sera pas mort, enterré six pieds sous terre comme il aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps.

\- Il a aidé notre famille a te trouver, insista Malfoy, je sais que…

\- Oui, effectivement, il m'a cherché, coupa Potter. Et il m'a trouvé… Tu n'es pas dans ma tête Malfoy, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire. Tiens, demande à ton père la récompense qu'il a eu pour avoir échoué au ministère.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, Draco souffla. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais parole de Malfoy, il arriverait à faire entendre raison à son petit frère : ils étaient sa famille. Cependant, les propos concernant la "récompense" de son père le fit froncer les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? S'il faisait mention aux doloris, ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. En devenant mangemort, son paternel savait à quoi s'attendre. Et peu importe le prix à payer, Draco savait que son père ferait tout pour les protéger, même trahir le seigneur des Ténèbres ou au contraire, lui "baiser les pieds" comme disaient les Gryffondor.

\- Quelle récompense ? Interrogea finalement Malfoy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Harry, hésitant.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna Draco. S'il te plaît.

\- Disons que Fenrir l'a légèrement mordillé.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !

 **Rejoignez-nous, petits lecteurs/fanfictionneurs/écrivains, sur notre serveur de discussion principalement centré sur l'écrit :**

 **h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Ma Zenophys, qui n'aime pas mon histoire XD

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Harry James Potter : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Luna Lovegood : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

 **Note :** Dans les parchemins (chapitre 2), j'ai du changer l'âge - leur vrai âge - pour que ce soit cohérent

 **Note 2 :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- La douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _Une autre viendra dans pas très longtemps !_

* * *

 **La vengeance des Malfoy**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les premières révélations

* * *

\- C'est impossible, répliqua aussitôt Draco en faisant les cent pas.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, son père ne pouvait pas être un vulgaire Loup-Garou, pas lui ! Et puis de tout façon, comment Potter pouvait-il le savoir ? Et puis, si c'était le cas, son paternel lui aurait dit directement, n'est-ce pas ? Il était son fils après tout… Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il rien dit ? Le visage glacial, les mains tremblantes, il arpentait la chambre comme une furie sous le regard légèrement coupable de son petit-frère.

\- De toute façon, tu le sauras très vite, souffla Harry doucement.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua froidement Malfoy. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- La pleine lune est demain, répondit simplement le survivant tandis que la barrière s'était renforcée sous le ton de l'aîné.

Le regard argenté de son prétendu frère plongea aussitôt dans ses yeux mercure, le glaçant de l'intérieur. Furieux, Draco s'approcha vivement de l'ancien brun, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur sans pour autant chercher à franchir la barrière.

\- Ça doit te faire plaisir, hein Potty ? siffla le blond hargneusement. Quel délice de voir _notre_ père souffrir comme à souffert ton chien de Lupin !

Une fois sa rage déversée, Draco quitta la chambre, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte derrière lui. De son côté, le cadet essayait vainement de cacher les tremblements de ses mains alors que la panique l'envahissait une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, son souffle se fit court, son coeur re-commença à s'emballer comme s'il venait de faire un match de Quidditch. Vainement, il agrippa le T-shirt de sa main, cherchant un peu d'air tout en essayant de se souvenir de la technique de son professeur de potion.

\- Harry ?

Le regard humide par la douleur et la culpabilité, il se tourna légèrement vers l'origine de la voix pour découvrir une Luna parfaitement réveillée qui le regardait avec ses éternels yeux rêveurs malgré son changement d'apparence. Ne pouvant pas articuler le moindre mot, il se contenta de lui sourire maladroitement.

\- Tu sembles souffrir, souffla-t-elle, veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Sans attendre la réponse, son amie approcha de la bulle sans aucune hésitation et passa à travers pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Délicatement, elle alla à l'intérieur des draps et força Harry à se coucher contre elle pour qu'elle puisse le serrer tendrement dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux broussailleux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Draco, Eridan, dit la Serdaigle au bout d'un moment.

\- Harry, répliqua seulement celui-ci d'une voix rauque en commençant doucement mais sûrement à se calmer.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle fermement, je suis Epsilon et tu es Eridan maintenant.

Un silence confortable s'installa et alors que le Gryffondor allait s'endormir, Luna reprit la parole :

\- Tu savais que les Malfoy avaient une grande forêt, bien plus grande que la forêt interdite ? Questionna inutilement la bleu et bronze. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de nargole, même peut-être de joncheruine… Quand tu iras mieux, tu viendras avec moi pour l'explorer ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Harry, aussitôt.

\- Peut-être que Draco acceptera de venir.

Encore fatigués, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre même si la main de la blonde continua de passer dans les mèches brunes, mécaniquement.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, Draco rentra dans le bureau de son père sans frapper. Celui-ci redressa aussitôt la tête, les sourcils froncés, s'attendant visiblement à une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant la mine furieuse de son fils le détrompa :

\- Vais-je devoir te mettre au coin comme lorsque tu étais enfant pour que tu toque avant d'entrer ? demanda froidement Lucius, posant tranquillement sa plume.

\- Nul besoin, répliqua son héritier, par contre, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez père, pourquoi j'apprend de la bouche de mon petit-frère que vous êtes devenu loup-garou ?

Immédiatement, le corps de son paternel se tendit comme un arc, confirmant ainsi les paroles de son ancien ennemi. En colère et intérieurement blessé par ce secret, le blond décida de quitter la pièce. Il n'était pas dans un état émotionnel assez stable pour une discussion à coeur ouvert. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas hors du sanctuaire de son modèle, celui-ci se leva et attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Attends, ordonna le père de famille. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi que je n'ai pas souhaité t'en parler.

\- Alors pourquoi ? interrogea le jeune homme attentif, même si la colère était encore perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Nous sommes des Malfoy, Draco, répondit simplement Lucius en se détournant, se postant devant la fenêtre pour fixer pensivement la forêt. Nous avons une image à entretenir que ce soit aux yeux de la population, du ministère et même des Mangemorts. C'est le fait que je sois importante dans ses trois "catégories" qui nous rend irremplaçable dans les trois. Et si quelqu'un, comme cette saloperie de Rita, venait à apprendre que je suis un loup-garou, elle serait particulièrement ravie de le faire savoir à tout le monde. Sans parler du fait que cette condition est "honteuse".

Brièvement, Lucius regarda sa main droite où il portait une chevalière et l'enleva d'un geste brusque pour la poser sur son bureau, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Mais père, que faites-vous ? commença Draco.

\- Notre devise est la même que celle des Black, mon fils, informa Lucius en s'asseyant dans son siège. "Toujours pur". Le premier Malfoy et le premier Black ont mis en place un sortilège sur cette bague pour s'en assurer. Théoriquement, je ne suis pas censé pouvoir l'enlever à moins d'avoir rendu mon dernier souffle ou d'en être devenu indigne.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? souffla son garçon, inquiet.

\- Mets-la, ordonna le politicien.

\- Mais…

\- Mets-la. Maintenant.

D'une main tremblante, il prit la chevalière des Malfoy entre ses doigts, la trouvant étrangement lourde. Sans jeter un seul regard aux yeux gris qui le fixait attentivement, il glissa l'anneau d'or et d'argent à son majeur. Une légère piqûre le fit sursauter mais fit sourire tristement son père.

\- La chevalière est maintenant reliée à toi, informa inutilement son paternel. Tu auras beau essayer de l'enlever, tu ne le pourras pas… Je te souhaite donc le bienvenue, Lord Malfoy.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour vous remplacer ? questionna le blond dans un souffle.

\- Je t'enseigne ce rôle depuis ta naissance et je serai toujours là pour t'aider malgré mon… handicape.

\- Mère est-elle au courant ? interrogea finalement le Serpentard après une dizaine de minutes de silence.

\- Maintenant je le suis, claqua la voix froide de Narcissa. Si tu veux bien nous laisser, Draco. Je dois parler en privé avec ton père.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

\- Comment ça Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ont disparu ? cria furieusement Albus en fixant froidement les aurors face à lui.

Les têtes baissées vers le sol, les deux hommes se sentirent comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore en formation.

Depuis le début des vacances, le chef des aurors leur avaient ordonné de surveiller deux familles : les Dursley et les Lovegood. Ainsi, ils dirigeaient chacun une équipe, leur permettant de garder un oeil sur les maisons jour et nuit. Cependant, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que deux gamins de cinquième année disparaissent sous leur nez, sans laisser aucune trace ni aucun résidu de magie. Ce matin-même, ils avaient déjà eu une remontrance de leur supérieur, mais également du ministre de la Magie. Et visiblement, maintenant c'était au tour du directeur de Poudlard…

\- Nous sommes désolés monsieur, s'excusa Peter pour la cinquième fois - au moins - de la journée.

\- Je me fiche complètement de vos excuses, siffla alors le vieil homme, laissant sa magie oppresser les deux aurors. Harry Potter, l'élu du monde des sorciers est en ce moment même en train de se balader dans la nature alors que les mangemorts n'attendent précisément que ça ! Vous mériteriez d'être relevés de vos fonctions messieurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des incapables ! Alors écoutez-moi bien, vous allez fouiller la moindre ruelle, le moindre bâtiment, jusqu'à ce que vous le retrouviez !

\- Mais monsieur, c'est impossible, commença Mickael, estomaqué.

\- Et bien, rendez ça possible dans ce cas, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Hochant la tête, les deux employés du ministère quittèrent le bureau vivement, échappant à l'explosion magique du Leader de la lumière.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Lorsqu'il traversa les couloirs, pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère et de sa soeur, il eut la vague impression que la chevalière qu'il portait, était bien trop lourde pour lui. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer, encore moins maintenant qu'il était devenu Lord à la place de son père.

Tremblant, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, trouvant sa soeur debout près du lit de son frère, la tête en sang. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se précipita vers celle-ci et prit son visage en coupe pour inspecter sa blessure. Délicatement, il posa les doigts non loin de sa coupure, la faisant légèrement grimacer.

\- Que sait-il passé ? Interrogea le blond, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il m'a rejetée inconsciemment, souffla pensivement Luna.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Severus, suggéra patiemment Draco en passant tendrement la main dans ses cheveux blonds, oubliant qu'elle était Loufoca.

\- Pas tout de suite, on doit réveiller Eridan, informa la Serdaigle de sa voix rêveuse mais avec fermeté, je crois qu'il fait un cauchemar.

La mine inquiète, le Serpentard se tourna vers le lit pour découvrir qu'effectivement, son petit-frère semblait se battre contre un ennemi imaginaire. Cependant, il devint brusquement blanc lorsqu'il vit une tache rouge se propager sur le haut de son pyjama. D'un coup de baguette de Draco, un cerf quitta précipitamment la pièce, se dirigeant vers son parrain. Comme il s'y attendait, deux minutes plus tard son directeur de maison apparut et observa rapidement la situation avant de lâcher un grognement.

\- Ce n'était certainement pas ça que j'entendais par "gagner sa confiance", siffla froidement son professeur de potion.

\- Ce n'est pas nous monsieur, il fait un cauchemar, répondit tranquillement Epsilon, nullement impressionnée par le regard noir qu'elle reçut.

Rapidement, il s'approcha de la bulle et posa une nouvelle fois sa main, recevant une décharge bien plus forte que la première fois. En fait, la douleur avait été tellement élevée qu'il en était tombé à genoux, le souffle coupé.

\- Miss Malfoy, peut-être, commença Snape.

\- Non, coupa l'ancienne Lovegood. J'étais dans le lit avec lui avant que sa magie ne me blesse.

Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit une potion de sa poche intérieur et la donna à la fille de son ami qui le remercia d'un sourire. Il en grimaça de dégoût. Seul Salazar savait à quel point, il détestait les personnes constamment heureuses.

\- Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose parrain ? Seul ? demanda Draco, ayant une idée parfaitement gryffondorienne.

Le regard suspicieux, il quitta tout de même la pièce. Cependant, sa soeur restait là, les yeux grands ouverts semblant l'analyser avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Discrètement, il lança un sortilège de silence puis posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit non loin du lit de son frère.

Inquiet, il prit une grande respiration et posa sa main sur la surface translucide, comme l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, son parrain. Aussitôt, un hurlement de douleur franchit ses lèvres et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis une bonne heure, se mirent à couler en cascade sur son visage tordu par la souffrance.

\- Tu… Tu dois enlever la barrière Harry, souffla doucement Draco, espérant sincèrement qu'il l'entendait, car je ne compte pas enlever ma main.

Se focalisant sur l'intrus, toute la magie contenue dans cette protection, attaquait Malfoy, le faisant pleurer et crier d'agonie. Rempli de souffrance, le futur sixième année avait l'impression d'étouffer sous les sanglots qui n'arrivaient pas à quitter sa gorge. Le reste de son corps, quant à lui, était poignardé par ce qui semblait être des milliers de couteau. Quant à sa magie, elle était perturbée comme jamais et elle diminuait comme aspiré par un détraqueur. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ça s'arrête, mais il ne comptait pas abandonner son frère et encore moins le laisser mourir stupidement à cause d'un petit rêve de rien du tout. Alors cela dura d'abord une minute, puis cinq, puis dix...

Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur quitta son corps, lui permettant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol. À l'aide de mouvement vague, il essuya les sillons laissés par ses larmes, essoufflé comme jamais. Fatigué, il resta là de longues minutes alors que ses facultés de réflexion revenaient peu à peu. Il se redressa pour voir que le brun semblait toujours perdu dans l'un de ses cauchemars. Inquiet, Draco, retenant une grimace de dégoût, posa sa main froide sur le visage recouvert de sueur de son frère, .

\- Draco, nous avons suffisamment attendu, commença Snape avant de s'interrompre, ne voyant plus la protection autour du Gryffondor.

Sans perdre une seconde, il marcha rapidement jusqu'au lit alors que Malfoy se décalait pour qu'il puisse inspecter la blessure du brun. Voyant l'importante quantité de sang, il retint une grimace. Mais avant de passer au soin, il devait d'abord réveiller le rouge et or.

\- Monsieur Potter ? appella Severus, ignorant le grognement de Draco face au nom.

\- Non, souffla simplement Harry en continuant de se tortiller, Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama Snape, ne pouvant pas prendre le risque de toucher une nouvelle fois le survivant.

\- Gentil, je serai gentil, promis le nouveau Malfoy, je le jure Oncle Vernon… S'il vous plaît.

Retenant une énième grimace, le maître des potions supplia tous les dieux existants pour que son filleul n'ait pas entendu la plainte de son petit frère.

\- Vernon ? interrogea Draco, les sourcils froncés, brisant ses maigres espoirs. C'est l'oncle de Potter, non ? Pourquoi il implorait son oncle ?

 _"Misère, la journée allait être longue…"_

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !

 **Rejoignez-nous, petits lecteurs/fanfictionneurs/écrivains, sur notre serveur de discussion principalement centré sur l'écrit :**

 **h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Ma AudeSnape

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Harry James Potter : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Luna Lovegood : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus (OC)

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

 **Note :** Dans les parchemins (chapitre 2), j'ai du changer l'âge - leur vrai âge - pour que ce soit cohérent

 **Note 1 :** Suite à la mort de Sirius Black, Lucius a échappé de peu à la prison - n'ayant pas été attrapé -

 **Note 2 :**

À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 7 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 1 : En cours (200-500 mots environ)_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 **PS : Merci de lire tous les chapitres avant de me poser des questions**

J'ai eu un petit problème la dernière fois, j'ai reçu trois review negatives où on me disait que mon histoire n'était qu'un brouillon alors que ce n'était qu'un problème de lecture. Après, je ne dis pas que je ne fais pas des erreurs, hein ! Ensuite, il y aura des réponses qui viendront dans les prochains chapitres, je peux pas les donner comme ça et puis ça serait moins drôle. Donc, comme je l'ai reçu, ce n'est pas forcément un problème de cohérence, seulement des mystères.

Merci à vous !

* * *

 **La vengeance des Malfoy**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La rage de justice

* * *

Les rues du Paris "magique" étaient calmes. Quoi de plus normal à deux heures du matin. Seuls les bruits du vent et de ses pas comblaient le silence de la nuit. Les bras remplis de ses précieux paquets, Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à droite et à gauche tandis que la sueur dévalait son front. Il détestait cette "tâche", il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire criminel et non pas un membre de l'ordre de Phoenix. Reniflant de mépris, l'élève de l'école des aurors laissa son regard rencontrer celui marron de la petite dans ses bras. On pourrait croire qu'après tant d'enlèvements, les mages noirs auraient compris que ce n'était plus la peine de… se multiplier. Mais évidemment que non, il suffisait de voir les quatre bébés qu'il transportait, dissimulés dans de nombreuses couvertures pour comprendre cela. Pourquoi diable leur rendraient-ils leur tâche plus facile ?

Brusquement, une porte au loin claqua, le faisant sursauter. Aussi rapidement que possible, il essaya de porter une main à sa baguette, mais avec sa charge, c'était pratiquement impossible de l'empoigner.

\- Foutus gamins, marmonna furieusement Antoine Audis en se retournant, analysant les ténèbres tout en cherchant son réceptacle.

Une fois en main, il la pointa d'une main tremblante, cherchant toujours sa cible, tout en tournant sur lui-même comme un imbécile.

\- Je… Je sais que vous êtes là ! cria stupidement Antoine. Sortez de votre cachette immédiatement au nom de la loi !

\- Quelle loi, petit Auror ? murmura une voix froide qui semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Vous n'êtes pas sur votre territoire ici… Le trafic d'enfant est interdit en France monsieur Audis.

Aussitôt que le mot trafic résonna dans la ruelle, Antoine tenta de transplaner, mais une protection mise en place récemment l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce se mettre à courir une dague apparut, venant de derrière lui, et se posa froidement sur sa gorge, le faisant déglutir.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça, monsieur l'Auror ? souffla moqueusement une voix féminine à son oreille, le faisant involontairement frissonner.

La main libre de l'inconnue se posa sur son épaule, glissant sur son bras telle une caresse, le forçant par la même occasion à le baisser, ce qui lui permit de prendre sa baguette.

\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous l'emprunte, n'est-ce pas ? questionna faussement la jeune femme. Maintenant, donnez-moi les enfants, voulez-vous.

\- Mais ne vous gênez pas, prenez-les, siffla sournoisement l'Auror en formation en affichant un sourire narquois.

Fronçant les sourcils, la sorcière retira délicatement un des draps recouvrant le visage d'un enfant, découvrant un poupon animé.

\- Vous croyez sérieusement que l'ordre du Phoenix n'aurait pas prévu des leurres pour permettre au véritable transporteur d'arriver à son but ? questionna moqueusement le sorcier. Que c'est mignon, tant de crédulité !

Avec brusquerie, elle vérifia les autres tandis que la rage montait peu à peu en elle. Après tout ce temps passé à espionner cet idiot, cet incapable, elle ne trouvait que ça : des jouets en plastique ensorcelés !? Dans un hurlement de colère, la jeune femme balança ces maudits objets par terre avant de prendre l'auror par le col de son uniforme, déchirant ainsi les coutures dans un bruit sec. Dangereusement, elle approcha son visage du larbin de Dumbledore, le regard plus noir que des onyx :

\- Maintenant que vous m'avez montré que vous n'étiez d'aucune utilité, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous garder en vie… Mais je ne vais pas salir la terre de mon pays avec votre sang, cracha-t-elle. Certainement pas. Ma salle de jeu sera bien suffisante pour vous vider comme un porc.

Sa tirade terminée, et satisfaite de son effet, la sorcière fit disparaître les protections et transplana avec l'Auror terrifié, tout en laissant comme unique trace, des jouets d'enfant.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Les traits tirés pour essayer inutilement de cacher ses sentiments, Antoine observa un empilement impressionnant de conteneurs tandis que des projecteurs de chantier, placés en haut de quatre tours, éclairaient les alentours… Cela ressemblait étrangement à une forteresse. Celle-ci était cependant accompagnée de hurlements terrifiants ainsi que de murmures lugubres qui semblaient venir de tous les côtés.

Le coupant dans sa contemplation, il fut brusquement poussé en avant, le forçant à accélérer le pas. Pour le motiver davantage, il sentit une lame dans le bas de son dos le piquer désagréablement.

\- Arrête de te tortiller princesse et avance, ordonna froidement l'inconnue.

Les jambes tremblantes, il marcha néanmoins plus rapidement, traversant les ruelles de conteneurs bleus, rouges, verts, passant devant des individus… étranges ? douteux ? pour finalement s'arrêter sous l'ordre de sa kidnappeuse. D'un coup de baguette, celle-ci ouvrit la porte, le projetant dans, sans doute, sa "salle de jeu" comme elle aimait l'appeler.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, souffla sa voix féminine près de son oreille. Et si on jouait un peu, tous les deux ?

La porte se ferma presque délicatement tandis que les cris commençaient à peine à envahir la pièce.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Avec un soupir épuisé, elle quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de la fermer derrière elle, ignorant les gémissements pitoyables venant de sa victime. Comment avait-elle pu rater une chance pareille de sauver des enfants ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce serait aussi simple ? D'une main tremblante de colère, elle sortit un paquet de cigarette et du feu pour espérer pouvoir se détendre un minimum.

Perdue dans ses pensées noires, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Alors Maia, ta piste parle ? questionna Will en s'appuyant contre le conteneur à ses côtés tout en prenant une cigarette de son paquet. Ou du moins, le peut-elle encore ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non, souffla la femme, contrariée en tripotant sa bague.

\- Tu penses encore à lui, dit inutilement le sorcier tandis que Lucida lâchait aussitôt le bijou, cachant sa main derrière elle.

\- Non.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ?

 _"- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ?_

 _\- Mais je ne mens pas ! J'imite la peinture des indiens, ça me va bien, non ? dit-elle en montrant son propre visage avec ses mains._

 _\- Vraiment très mal..._

 _\- Mais tais-toi ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Tu vas quand même pas gâcher la surprise de ton propre anniversaire ?!_

 _Avec un sourire, Severus prit sa femme par les hanches tout en ignorant ses faibles protestations, l'obligeant à se coller à lui. Aussitôt, le froncement de sourcil sur le visage de celle-ci disparut, laissant place à une mine radieuse malgré la quantité astronomique de peinture sur elle._

 _\- En te regardant, j'aurais plus dit un clown qu'un indien._

 _\- Et bien… Tu me diras ça du canapé, pendant que moi, je profiterai de mon matelas douillet,_

 _Les yeux écarquillés, les onyx virent le fameux sourire serpentard apparaître, le faisant intérieurement grimacer. Dans cet état de sadisme, elle était plus têtue qu'une mule._

 _\- Tu me ferais ça le jour de mon anniversaire !?_

 _\- Tu es insupportable, ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même ?"_

\- Maia ? Toujours avec moi ? demanda Will, s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir. Tu devrais vraiment passer…

\- La ferme.

Sans un mot de plus, elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa salle de jeu, abandonnant son seul "ami" pour découvrir un corps sanglant à peine reconnaissable. Enjambant la loque qui ne faisait que salir son sol, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se rafraîchir, découvrant par la même occasion un visage cerné par la fatigue et les épreuves. Aussitôt son regard se porta sur la bague, unique souvenir de son ancienne vie… unique souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée. Avant que les larmes n'aient l'occasion de glisser sur ses joues creuses, elle arracha violemment cet ornement, le laissant tomber dans l'évier. Alors, crispée, Maia observa son chemin jusqu'à ce que le souvenir disparaisse dans les tuyauteries.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un vide sans fin, comme si rien ne venait de se passer… Du moins, c'était avant que la douleur n'envahisse cet espace, fracassant toutes ses barrières, la faisant s'effondrer par terre la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, lui laissant enfin une chance de faire enfin le deuil de cette relation, de cet enfant qu'elle cherchait sans relâche depuis des années.

\- Severus… Cassiopé…

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

\- Comment… Comment ces misérables moldus ont-ils osé toucher à un Malfoy ? siffla méchamment Draco, se retenant d'aller leur expliquer sa façon de penser.

La fameuse discussion que redoutait Severus - pourquoi Lucius n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ? - avait été finalement plus calme que celle avec son père et sa mère. En effet, son filleul ne l'avait interrompu que par des sifflements furieux et des tremblements de colère. Ne sachant que faire pour le calmer ou le… réconforter, le professeur de potion mit, pendant quelques secondes, sa main sur l'épaule de son fils de coeur.

\- Écoute, Draco, tu dois te douter que ton père et ta mère ne laisseront pas passer ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'espion. Alors nul besoin de marmonner et de tourner le problème dans tous les sens. Pour l'instant, nous avons ton frère dans un lit en train de faire un cauchemar qui risque de rouvrir ses blessures. Donc, maintenant que tu possèdes tes explications, puis-je faire mon travail ?

\- Je suis déjà réveillé, souffla une voix rauque derrière eux.

Aussitôt, un regard argenté et onyx se tournèrent vers l'ancien Potter, qui avait la tête dirigée vers la fenêtre.

\- J'aimerais bien sortir, murmura Eridan.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de ce lit pendant au moins une semaine, voire deux, annonça Severus, les sourcils froncés. En attendant, vous pourrez vous occuper avec Epsilon ou Draco. Et peut-être essayer de faire connaissance avec vos parents ?

\- Non, je suis désolé, répondit simplement Harry, le regard toujours perdu dans les nuages.

\- Eridan, je, commença Draco.

\- Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance tant que Voldemort est en vie, affirma-t-il plus franchement en se tournant vers son frère. Ni à Monsieur ni à Madame Malfoy. Je le tuerai, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, je le tuerai…

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, supplia presque l'aîné, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Vraiment ? Tu aimes tes parents, débuta l'ancien brun.

\- Nos parents, rétorqua Draco.

\- … et tu ferais tout pour eux… Tu pourrais leur dire des informations.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, un silence pesant envahit la pièce tandis que le survivant se remémorait son cauchemar ou plutôt, sa vision. Tout avait commencé avec des souvenirs de coups de Vernon avant que tout ne dégénère. En effet, violemment, il semblait être entré dans la tête du serpent de Voldemort, puisqu'il semblait être dans l'herbe d'un jardin. Nagini se faufilait entre les touffes d'herbe, approchant d'une maison moldue. Ce fut lorsque le reptile se trouva devant la porte qu'Harry comprit où il était : devant la maison des Dursley. Entrant par la trappe du chien - que son oncle avait fait installer suite aux nombreuses visites de sa soeur -, rampant silencieusement jusqu'au salon, permettant à l'élu de voir son oncle et son cousin devant la télévision. Un sifflement ressemblant étrangement à un rire narquois sortit de sa bouche tandis que Nagini se glissait entre leurs pieds, se cachant dans l'ombre du canapé. Brusquement, la porte de l'entrée fut réduite en plusieurs morceaux alors que des mangemorts recouverts de leur cape entrèrent dans la maison sous les cris de son ancienne "famille". La suite ne fut que bain de sang et hurlements d'horreur.

Se retenant à grand peine de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre leurs cris, le survivant ouvrit les yeux, tombant dans les yeux attentifs du maître des potions.

\- Dumbledore, commença celui-ci en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Peu importe que ce soit Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie ou encore l'ordre des Poulets, s'exclama brusquement Harry en tentant de se redresser, ignorant la douleur de son corps. Voldemort va mourir que ce soit grâce à Dumbledore ou non.

\- Il nous a aidés à vous retrouver, répondit froidement le blond en le fusillant du regard. Tu as retrouvé ta famille ! N'est-ce pas la chose la plus importe à tes yeux ?

\- Pour l'instant, ma famille reste James et Lily Potter ainsi que les Weasley, souffla finalement le Gryffondor, fatigué par la colère qui le rongeait. C'était Lily qui était devant mon berceau pour me protéger lorsque votre maître a voulu me tuer. Pas Narcissa, pas Lucius. Peut-être qu'on m'a enlevé, mais je sais que les Potter m'ont aimé, j'en ai la preuve. Et ce sont les Weasley qui m'ont véritablement élevé.

 _"Pas vous"_

Pâle comme la mort, Draco recula, comme frappé avant de quitter la chambre, tanguant dangereusement. Son frère, son petit-frère qu'il aimait, il l'aimait bordel, n'avait pas confiance en lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Dumbledore avait réussi, il l'avait… il l'avait changé, il l'avait modelé, transformant son Eridan en un petit chien obéissant.

\- Il changera d'avis Draco, murmura la voix fluette de sa soeur en le prenant dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer au milieu du couloir. Eridan est seulement perdu et sa rage est son seul repère. Mais au fond, il sait qu'il t'aime, toi, papa et maman. Et ça lui fait peur.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier tous les reviewers, les favorisers (nouveau mot) et tous les followers ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de regarder mes mails toutes les cinq minutes comme une GROSSE TARÉE !

Ensuite, j'ai fini mon planning - ou du moins ça mise en place -, je vous l'annonce, mais c'est pas officiel, donc il n'y aura pas de date. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi : je suis une personne qui marche, et qui aime marcher, comme elle veut. Donc j'ai les dates, mais je vais pas vous les annoncer parce que si je vois que je les tiens pas... Cela ne fera que vous décevoir. Et j'ai pensé le modifier en ne mettant pas un jour, mais une semaine par exemple : du 5 au 11. C'est-à-dire que le chapitre sera publié cette semaine, mais je ne dis pas le jour. Mon temps d'écriture varie selon mes devoirs, du coup, je mettais dit que c'était une bonne idée.

Après, si je vois que cela ne fonctionne pas, je fonctionnerai avec ma note du début. Si vous êtes inquiet, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour savoir précisément ou j'en suis pour telle ou telle histoire. Peut-être qu'une discussion me motivera :D

En tout cas, je suis contente si cette histoire vous plait toujours autant et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Ma AudeSnape

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Harry James Potter : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Luna Lovegood : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus (OC)

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

 **Note :** Dans les parchemins (chapitre 2), j'ai du changer l'âge - leur vrai âge - pour que ce soit cohérent

 **Note 1 :** Suite à la mort de Sirius Black, Lucius a échappé de peu à la prison - n'ayant pas été attrapé -

 **Note 2 : **À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

* * *

 **La vengeance des Malfoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : On sera une famille**

* * *

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la semaine que Harry pouvait être seul. Même si la relation, si on considérait qu'elle existait, avec Draco s'était fortement dégradée, celui-ci quittait rarement son chevet ou lorsque son «grand frère» partait avec Luna, car c'était bel et bien son prénom, pour visiter la forêt, c'était «leurs parents» qui prenaient sa place. Autant dire que la froideur avec Malfoy junior n'était rien comparée à la banquise provoquée par la présence de Lucius. Généralement, aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot ou alors le père de famille faisait des commentaires sarcastiques sur la Gazette qu'il lisait. Et si par miracle, tous les Malfoy ainsi que Snape, disparaissaient de sa vue, c'était Luna qui était présente, malgré le fait qu'elle avait maintenant intégré sa propre chambre. Alors durant de longues heures, il regretta son placard qui, même s'il était minuscule, lui était réservé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne. Ni sa «famille», ni Luna. Juste lui, ses potions, le silence... et la porte. La porte qu'il n'avait jamais franchie jusqu'ici et ce, malgré toutes ses demandes. Si des moldus pouvaient inventer des fauteuils roulants, pourquoi, par Merlin, les sorciers ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver un moyen pour bouger même avec les jambes brisées ?!

Le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de se faire surprendre, Harry enleva brusquement ses couvertures avant de faire pendre ses jambes dans le vide avec une grimace de douleur. Normalement, il lui restait six jours avant de pouvoir commencer la rééducation... six jours de trop car il n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion de s'en aller avant un petit moment. Et il était tout bonnement hors de question de rester chez les Malfoy ! Alors il prit sa baguette et poussa sur ses bras pour se mettre sur ses jambes, en espérant tenir debout. Mais en plus de la douleur, l'ancien Potter n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi faible musculairement et s'écroula lamentablement par terre dans un bruit sourd. Par réflexe, le brun mordit violemment et profondément sa main, pour éviter à son hurlement d'avertir tout le monde de sa tentative de fuite, tout en restant immobile, guettant le moindre bruit. Tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, le brun rampa jusqu'à la porte, ignorant la douleur et la fatigue, ne voulant que partir de cet endroit. Une fois face à celle-ci, un Harry couvert de sueur s'accrocha à la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces dessus avec l'espoir de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

\- Allez, souffla-t-il en, encore un petit effort

Son épuisement grandit, tout comme son énervement. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué : Attraper la poignée, se hisser et partir ! Mais bien évidemment, il avait fallu que son oncle lui brise les jambes. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se cala contre la porte en retenant avec peine les larmes de colère de quitter la barrière de ses cils tandis que ses tremblements, tellement ils étaient importants, ne pouvaient être dissimulés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda une voix mi-froide, mi-inquiète.

Terrifié, il redressa vivement la tête en pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus, découvrant Draco Malfoy en train de rentrer par la porte reliant leurs deux chambres avec un plateau-repas tandis que derrière lui se trouvait Severus Snape, apportant sans aucun doute de nouvelles potions plus dégoûtantes que les précédentes.

\- Je veux juste sortir, vous devez me laisser sortir, souffla Harry en agrippant plus fortement sa baguette alors que son autre main serrait le tissu de son T-shirt à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes censé être dans votre lit car vous êtes en convalescence, on vous a brisé les deux jambes, ça ne se répare pas en deux minutes, expliqua calmement Snape.

\- La guérison n'est pas le problème professeur, l'enfermement, lui, par contre, peut rapidement en devenir un ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

\- Vous devez, commença Severus tandis que Draco ne faisait qu'observer pensivement son frère ou plutôt Potter.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les moldus ont réussi à inventer un moyen de locomotion, le fauteuil roulant, et pas les sorciers ? le coupa le survivant. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, voulez-vous !

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce tandis que le regard de Draco se fixa sur Severus l'espace de quelques secondes avant de revenir se fixer sur son frère. Tous les deux savaient très bien pourquoi Eridan ne pouvait pas sortir. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu de le dire aussi tôt à Potter.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, monsieur Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous risquez de croiser plusieurs mangemorts ainsi que notre maître, annonça finalement le maître des potions. Et que, peut-être eux, ils ne vous reconnaîtront pas, mais vous oui. Sans parler de la réaction de la cicatrice en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La baguette de Harry se baissa légèrement à cette nouvelle tandis que son regard se verrouillait dans celui de son grand-frère.

\- Heureusement que je suis en sécurité ici, souffla Eridan avec un sourire sarcastique. Faites moi plaisir et allez-vous en.

\- Vous devez d'abord retourner dans votre lit, manger et boire vos potions, répliqua Severus en commençant à s'approcher de son ancien élève.

Cependant, la baguette de celui-ci fut aussitôt pointée vers lui.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande, monsieur Snape, murmura Harry en ignorant le tremblement de son bras. Allez-vous en... tous les deux.

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce savaient que si leur professeur avait réellement voulu le mettre dans son lit, il aurait pu le faire d'un simple coup de baguette. Cependant, celui-ci décida de quitter la chambre d'Eridan avec Draco, qui laissa le plateau par terre, non loin du Gryffondor. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Harry donna plusieurs coups de poing par terre, ignorant la douleur et les blessures qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses poings. Finalement, il s'endormit à même le sol, épuisé par ce sentiment de trahison constant, ce sentiment que sa liberté déjà mince disparaissait peu à peu.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement ? demanda Severus en refermant la porte.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Draco avec l'intention de rejoindre sa sœur pour son habituelle balade en forêt.

Mais avant de pouvoir partir, son bras fut empoigné fermement par la main de son parrain.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement Draco ? Qu'il accepte ce changement du jour au lendemain ? questionna Snape en essayant de plonger son regard dans les yeux mercure de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je m'attendais à retrouver un frère, mon petit-frère, pas un garçon battu et endoctriné par un poulet ancestral, murmura finalement le jeune Malfoy, le regard braqué sur le mur d'en face. Si Epsilon y arrive, pourquoi pas lui !

\- Le cas d'Eridan est plus compliqué que celui d'Epsilon et tu le sais alors au lieu de l'ignorer, prouve lui qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi ou alors ne viens plus le voir si tu as besoin de temps. Mais ne fais pas les deux, conclut Severus avant de le lâcher et de quitter le couloir dans une envolée de capes.

Une fois seul, il resta là durant de longues minutes à regarder l'endroit où se trouvait son parrain à réfléchir à ses paroles. Lorsque son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas là, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était leur retour et maintenant qu'ils sont là, avec lui... Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était le départ d'Eridan pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus être déçu en entendant ses paroles contre leur maître ou leur famille... Mais Draco était son grand-frère et sa famille, sa solidification méritée plus que quelques paroles pour faire changer Eridan d'avis. Foi de Malfoy, il arriverait à gagner sa confiance et il lui prouverait chaque jour à quel point les Malfoy tiennent à leur famille.

Déterminé, il se tourna vers la porte qu'il avait fermée voilà quelques trentaines de minutes et resta là, devant elle, à se demander s'il devait entrer maintenant ou se laisser un peu de temps pour se préparer. Mais il l'avait vu lorsqu'Eridan l'avait observé, cette détresse, cette trahison dans son regard et d'une certaine manière, sa déception. Comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de mieux venant de lui. Du moins, autre chose que simplement poser un plateau par terre et quitter la pièce sans un mot, autre chose que son mépris et son silence.

D'une main hésitante, il frappa le battant mais ne reçut aucune réponse si ce n'était le silence. Malgré ça, il décida de rentrer doucement dans la pièce en espérant ne pas être mal accueilli, découvrant ainsi son petit-frère endormi à même le sol, les mains en sang. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'Eridan et le prit dans ses bras. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le poser dans son lit, les yeux du rouge et or s'ouvrirent pendant quelques secondes tandis que les mains de son petit-frère se posaient sur sa poitrine, essayant vainement de le repousser avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

\- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, souffla Harry en essayant de rester éveillé.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Draco en le déposant dans les draps avant de rabattre les couvertures. Je... Je regrette beaucoup de choses que j'ai dites et que j'ai faites. Mais un jour, ça ira mieux, tu verras... Et on sera une vraie famille.

En fronçant les sourcils, Harry empoigna le T-shirt du Serpentard en le fixant pensivement.

\- Je ne regrette aucune de mes paroles et aucune de mes actions, murmura Potter, parce que les enfants, ils se disputent, se battent, et... et c'est la seule chose qu'il y avait de normal dans ma vie. Et tu ne devrais pas le regretter non plus, parce que cette époque est terminée... Bientôt, tu seras un mangemort, bientôt, je tuerai Voldemort... Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Ni toi, ni moi.

Et pour la première depuis qu'il était ici, Eridan lui sourit, un sourire presque invisible, mais bel et bien présent, avant de s'endormir à nouveau, la main toujours agrippée.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça irait mieux, affirma la voix de sa petite sœur.

\- Et tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Draco avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est grâce aux nargoles ! Ils me disent tout !

\- Suis-je bête... On devrait lui soigner les mains, affirma le blond en prenant la main qui abîmait son tissu pour la guérir.

Ensemble, ils soignèrent chacun une de ses mains, les enveloppant dans des bandages avant de s'endormir à leur tour dans le lit d'Eridan, profitant de la présence des uns et des autres pour se reposer.

 **VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE - VENGEANCE**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause de la fraîcheur. La chambre semblait être très froide par rapport à d'habitude et le lit bien moins moelleux que dans ses souvenirs. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir le plafond et non pas la voûte étoilée. Le regard aussi lumineux que celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, il tendit la main vers les millions de lumières, espérant ne serait-ce que les frôler.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que tu arrives à les toucher, l'interrompit une voix dans son dos.

Manquant de faire un arrêt cardiaque, il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Malfoy junior.

\- Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas sortir ? répondit simplement Harry, ne sachant comment le remercier sans avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Ils sont partis pour quelques heures, signala Draco en rejoignant Eridan.

Jolie manière de dire qu'ils sont en train, sans aucun doute, de tuer quelqu'un, songea le Gryffondor en ignorant l'envie douloureuse de le dire à voix haute. Au lieu de cela, il ne dit qu'un seul et unique mot :

\- Merci

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre sans trop d'action ?

En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** La vengeance des Malfoy

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore veut absolument gagner la guerre, peu importe comment il l'a gagnera. Tout commence le jour où le directeur de Poudlard enleva le petit frère de Draco pour le donner au Potter... Bashing/Lemon/Slash/Trafique d'enfant...

 **Bêta :** Le logiciel Antidote. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a trop de fautes et je fera appel à une bêta !

 **Fiche :**

Draco Angel Malfoy : Préfet des Serpentard, fils de Lucius et Narcissa

Harry James Potter : Eridan Ursius Malfoy (frère de Draco)

Luna Lovegood : Epsilon Zêta Malfoy (soeur de Draco)

Lucida Maia Bleufontaine : La femme de Severus (OC)

Cassiopé Naos Snape : La fille de Severus

Séléna Alya Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Véga Camellia Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Adhara Elnath Lestrange : La fille de Bella et Rodolphus

Soraya Céleste Nott : La soeur de Théodore Nott

Eliot Laurent Nott : La frère de Théodore Nott

Alaïs Alma Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Oriana Arcadie Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

Auxence Amance Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Ailean Drian Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Keren Philomène Parkinson : Le frère de Pansy Parkinson

Shirley Liorah Parkinson : La soeur de Pansy Parkinson

 **Note :** Dans les parchemins (chapitre 2), j'ai du changer l'âge - leur vrai âge - pour que ce soit cohérent

 **Note 1 :** Suite à la mort de Sirius Black, Lucius a échappé de peu à la prison - n'ayant pas été attrapé -

 **Note 2 : **À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 9 : Commencé (100 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1500 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

 _\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 3 : En cours (1000 mots)_

* * *

 **La vengeance des Malfoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Camp de concentration et Harry Potter**

* * *

— Le nombre des enfants disparus ne cesse d'augmenter.

C'était un douloureux constat qui brisa le silence entre les aurors.

— Tout d'abord en Angleterre, repris Jusciano en présentant divers diagrammes, articles et autres documents attestant ses paroles à son chef d'équipe, puis en France et maintenant toutes les grandes puissances de ce monde ainsi que quelques PMA sont concernés. Et la semaine dernière, un auror de notre service, Antoine Audis, a été retrouvé mort avec des poupons autour de lui et une enquête est en cours. L'opinion publique, à la suite de l'article, a conclu que l'auror Audis participait aux enlèvements des enfants et depuis, de nombreuses manifestations sont prévues ici, et ce, dans toute l'Angleterre, mais aussi en France et aux États-Unis. Nous pouvons déjà prévoir un risque de débordement dans celle de ce week-end prévu au chemin de Traverse et les aurors Dins, Karan et Nills — les coéquipiers de l'auror Audis — ont refusé de faire partie de ceux qui seront là-bas pour contrôler les manifestants. De plus, la Justice Magique Suprême a ouvert une enquête à la suite du déchaînement des sorciers et sorcières sur l'équipe de l'auror Audis.

— Combien ? demanda son supérieur, l'auror David.

— Comment ? répondit Jusciano en interrompant son compte rendu.

— Combien de gamins ont été enlevés depuis le début des enlèvements, explicita son chef d'équipe, en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

— Il y a eu 257 enlèvements confirmés et 69 enlèvements supposés d'après le Conseil International des Sorciers donc six rien que cette semaine, informa avec difficulté Jusciano, sans redresser la tête de ses documents. Mais nous supposons également que des enlèvements non pas étaient signalés dans certains pays, notamment les PMA, à cause de la faiblesse des moyens.

— Des coupables ? questionna David.

— Non, réfuta l'auror de terrain. Mais nous avons… autre chose.

Les sourcils froncés, le chef d'équipe se tourna vers son second et attrapa la photographie que lui tendait celui-ci. En la regardant, il découvrit un bâtiment qui semblait abandonné, comme une ancienne usine.

— Ce que vous avez dans les mains est un bâtiment abandonné, une photographie moldue. Mais notre informateur nous a également envoyé une photographie sorcière, la voici.

Sur celle-ci, Logan David vit le même bâtiment, mais entouré de clôture et derrière, il semblait y avoir des personnes, des enfants, qui courraient malgré la chaleur de l'été.

— Est-ce que c'est ?

— Un camp de concentration, oui, confirma Jusciano. Officiellement, ce bâtiment est une école « sorcière » qui entraîne des enfants qui souhaitent devenir plus tard auror.

— Et officieusement ?

— Officieusement, il a été construit par une entreprise moldue en 1923 avant d'être abandonné à la suite de la faillite de l'entreprise puis racheté par un sorcier dont nous ignorons l'identité en 1980. Directement, nous avons supposé que ce bâtiment appartenait à Lord Voldemort ou l'un de ses mangemorts, car nous n'avons jamais eu des enfants venant de cette présumée école dans notre formation.

— Mais ?

— Mais Lord Voldemort ne recrute que des enfants sortant de l'école. Ici, nous ne voyons que des enfants de moins de 5 ans.

— Est-ce le seul bâtiment de ce… genre ?

— C'est le seul bâtiment identifié comme camp de concentration, informa Jusciano, mais nous avons en ce moment 178 bâtiments en cours de vérification et 36 bâtiments dont les preuves sont en train d'être étudiées, et ce, seulement en Angleterre. Nous avons envoyé divers hiboux pour contacter les pays concernés en espérant ne rien trouver dans leur pays. Ils nous ont promis un premier rapport ce soir à 20 h.

Théoriquement, les aurors n'avaient pas le droit de boire sur leur lieu de travail. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le chef d'équipe de se diriger vers le tiroir de son bureau avant d'apporter des verres remplis d'un liquide ambré à ses coéquipiers.

— On vit dans un monde de fous…

 **XxxxX**

— Severus, salua Voldemort derrière son secrétaire sans redresser la tête à son entrée.

— Maître, répondit le potioniste en baissant légèrement la tête.

Durant de longues minutes, seul le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin combla le silence légèrement tendu de la pièce. Cependant, cela ne gênait étrangement pas Snape. Il utilisait lui-même cette technique pour les élèves qui avaient décidé d'enfreindre le règlement : laisser l'enfant avoir le temps de s'imaginer le pire même si le pire était, en soi, généralement irrationnel. Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres redressa la tête, dévoilant de magnifiques yeux marron avec des reflets rougeâtres. Sans un mot, Tom tendit sa main vers son serviteur alors que celui-ci y posait une fiole.

— Votre traitement arrive bientôt à son terme, maître, informa patiemment le Serpentard, et bientôt, vous n'aurez plus besoin des doses de potion pour avoir votre véritable apparence.

— J'espère bien Severus, murmura presque tendrement Voldemort, sinon, pourquoi m'embêterais-je à te garder ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises face à son bureau, ce qui fit immédiatement le directeur des vert et argent en régulant son souffle pour que l'anxiété n'envahisse pas ses veines. Mais rien que le fait qu'il soit le seul convoqué était en soi angoissant.

— Comment va le fils des Malfoy ? demanda finalement Tom en se calant contre le dossier de la chaise, son regard froid plongé dans celui de son mangemort.

— Il se remet doucement mais sûrement des mauvais traitements qu'il a subis, Maître, informa Severus sans ajouter plus de détails. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas dire que ses agresseurs y soient allés de main morte.

— Tant mieux, répondit l'héritier des Serpentard avec un faible sourire, et ce, sans le quitter du regard. Avons-nous pu découvrir son ancienne identité ?

— Malheureusement, non, dit Snape d'une voix claire et sans hésitation. Lorsqu'il était apparu chez nous, il n'avait déjà plus son ancienne apparence et aucune disparition n'a encore été signalée.

— Vraiment ? siffla vicieusement Lord Voldemort tandis qu'un rictus prenait place sur son visage.

— Mon Seigneur ? interrogea l'homme aux cheveux noirs en se tendant légèrement alors qu'il renforçait ses barrières.

— J'ai reçu une missive intéressante d'un des aurors travaillent pour moi, commença lentement le mage noir en prenant ledit message entre ses doigts gracieux. Il semblerait que Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter aient disparu. Étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je te pris, mon cher Severus, dis-moi que je fais une erreur… que le jeune homme que j'ai sauvé n'est pas Harry Potter, alias Éridan Malfoy.

Le regard légèrement mauvais, Tom joua avec sa baguette presque tendrement avant de bloquer la porte d'un sortilège informulé. Et pendant plusieurs heures, ce furent les cris qui envahirent le manoir jusqu'à, bien sûr, que sa victime ne puisse plus hurler, ni même bouger.

 **XxxxX**

Grimaçant, Harry toucha la cicatrice de ses doigts, accentuant davantage la douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea, Draco, soucieux. Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

— Ton maître ne semble pas particulièrement content, souffla seulement le brun en se calant contre les coussins, tentant d'ignorer le lancement de son crâne. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le journal ?

— Bien sûr, accepta le blond en lui tendant la Gazette sous le remerciement du survivant.

Durant quelques secondes, il ne fit que parcourir les pages avant de s'arrêter sur un article qui le figea. Devant lui, il y avait la maison où il avait grandi, celle des Dursley. La porte d'entrée avait été explosée. D'après les propos du journaliste, deux corps seulement auraient été retrouvés, il manquerait celui de l'enfant, de Dudley. Déglutissant alors que les images lui revenaient à l'esprit, il tourna la page, ignorant le regard mercure qui le fixait. Il le savait de toute façon que sa famille était morte et il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser, il n'avait rien fait contrairement à ses moldus. C'était ce qu'il se disait encore et encore pour s'en convaincre. Perturbé, le petit frère de Draco allait fermer la Gazette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une douleur envahissait son crâne le faisant hurler.

— Dehors, claqua la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres en fixant Draco.

— Mon Seigneur, commença celui-ci.

Un doloris le coupa tandis que d'un sortilège, son maître le faisait voler dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte sans se préoccuper un seul instant de l'état de son mangemort. Celui-ci se redressa, ignorant la douleur de ses murs. Paniqué, il se précipita sur la porte essayant de tourner la poignée, de lui lancer des sortilèges. Il finit par abandonner et donner des coups sur la porte de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus douloureux.

 **XxxxX**

Silencieusement et après avoir jeté un sortilège de silence, Lord Voldemort s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce, ignorant la douleur évidente d'Éridan. Il finit par s'arrêtait prêt de son lit pour prendre la Gazette dans ses mains, celle-ci étant encore ouverte sur le meurtre des Dursley.

— Dire que je t'ai cherché partout alors que tu étais sous mon toit, ricana Tom en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas tandis qu'Harry continuait de sangloter, de se griffer le front. Tu te demandes peut-être où est ton cousin. Veux-tu que je te l'amène ?

Voyant que sa « victime » n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il finit par bloquer le lien et donc la souffrance du « survivant ». Mais cela ne changea strictement rien, Harry ne souhaitait pas parler avec lui, ni même le regarder dans les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'abaissa légèrement vers lui, presque inquiet, alors que le Gryffondor détournait le visage tout en fermant les yeux.

— Crois-tu réellement que j'ai besoin d'utiliser la legitimencie pour savoir ce que tu penses, mon petit Harry ? souffla Voldemort en passant une main tendre sur la cicatrice qu'il avait laissée. De toute façon, je sais déjà tout que ce soit ton besoin d'amour, de reconnaissance à ton complexe d'infériorité ridicule. Je sais même ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, cette partie de moi. Tu m'es précieux, indispensable. Après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre un morceau d'âme simplement à cause de ma rancune, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu es puissant, courageux, désespérément honnête. Tu as toutes les qualités d'une bonne épouse. D'une bonne épouse de mage noir.

Redressant brusquement la tête, Harry planta son regard dans celui narquois de son ennemi tandis que sa magie commençait inconsciemment à faire pression sur celle de son vis-à-vis en réponse à sa colère.

– Et à quoi pourrait bien vous servir une « bonne épouse », Tom ? siffla froidement Harry. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec votre main droite, j'espère.

— Disons que la guerre, c'est un peu comme le poker moldu, souffla pensivement le sorcier. Tu es l'espoir du monde sorcier, Harry. Si tu es de mon côté, mes ennemis s'effondrent aussi sûrement qu'un château de cartes. Ainsi, j'espère que tous les alliés de Dumbledore se coucheront. Et puis… tout le monde a besoin à un moment ou à un autre d'une compagnie, surtout une personne qui, comme moi, a tant vécu.

— Et vous croyez réellement que je vais être à vos côtés, le sourire aux lèvres ? demanda le survivant, incrédule.

— Et toi, crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser le choix ? répondit le mage noir avec un sourire narquois. Finalement, peut-être que mon horcruxe sera utile. Et puis, je te demande que de faire ça en public, j'ai mes propres compagnes pour me distraire en privé. Tu seras simplement mon compagnon officiel. Rien de bien méchant.

Ainsi, comme pour lui montrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur le garçon, celui-ci sentit un violent désir monter en lui. Il eut beau résister, c'était comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur. De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha sur lui, embrassant presque délicatement ses lèvres tandis que sa main glissait sur son torse. Harry lâcha alors un gémissement, non de dégoût, mais de plaisir. Un plaisir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un plaisir qui le dégoûtait.

— Mais bien sûr, si tu veux plus, n'hésite pas, souffla Voldemort à son oreille avant de s'écarter et de quitter la pièce sans faire attention à son mangemort qui attendait tel un imbécile derrière la porte.

* * *

Voici le huitième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -


End file.
